Journal
by jtcarriere
Summary: This journal belongs to SIMON SEVILLE.
1. Part 1: It Begins

September 15, 2013

Hello there, um, Journal. It's strange talking to an inanimate object, but writing this first line, I know why people have these. Being my first entry I suppose I should tell you a little bit about myself, but not too much should anyone -Alvin- steal you. My name, as I've written in the little slot at the front, is Simon Seville, and I was given you, er, this journal because according to my father, Dave, it'll help me to cope with all the stress in the world, which I should mention usually comes from my older brother, Alvin. He puts a lot on me, too much, so much that it would fill this whole journal without even making a dent in everything he's done. If I were to guess, Dave has stacks and stacks of these overflowing his room. Alvin's a bit of a troublemaker, but I believe he means well and he has proven to come through when things get serious. My younger brother, Theodore, he's the easier one, the innocent one. I can't think of anyone nicer than him… Except maybe Jeanette.

I've seen all these movies and sit-coms and I've read all these books that generalize every journal to be used for talking about your secret crush (usually the girl about the guy) and while that wasn't exactly the intention I had for this journal, I just can't help but to write about her. She has perfect dark chocolate brown fur -oh yeah, did I mention we were chipmunks? Yeah, we aren't human- and she has the same color of hair in a sort of treetop style over her head. I see her wearing a lot of purple, but I'm not complaining; it only makes her soft, violet eyes stand out more through her purple-rimmed glasses. Yup, she has beauty and brains and the voice and heart of an angel. She is every chipmunks dream, well, this chipmunk's anyway.

Oh, how rude of me. Even though you're only a stack of paper bound into a journal, I should explain how I look and what I'm like, you know, so you know what kind of problems you'll have to deal with. Compared to Jeanette I look like a joke, always wearing a blue hoodie over my own dark fur and my round, black-rimmed glasses always falling off my face. I'm smart with a great memory, I won't deny that, but I always get a little, oh what's the word? Dorky? I always seem to get a little dorky or shy or embarrassed around Jeanette. The only credibility I have towards my looks is my height. I'm the tallest out of the six of us that live together with Dave as his children.

There's me, my brothers, Alvin and Theodore, Jeanette, her older sister, Brittany, and her younger sister, Eleanor. To Dave, we're kids, but we are able to make a few select decisions to prove we're maturing. That's usually the time when Alvin finds a way to lose Dave's trust.

I don't live a normal life, but on the inside I feel nothing but normal; a normal, walked on nerd, despite being an international rock and pop star. My brothers and the chipettes have almost always been by my side, but that doesn't stop the idiot jocks over at the "cool table" from picking on me while I play chess by myself; the swirlies, the constant pranks and jokes that make me the bad center of attention, it can really get to you. There's no way I'd ever plan on bringing this journal to school; I get picked on enough thank you very much, but with so much to write about I fear there may be sleepless nights in the future as I write about my day, the story that comes from living in my life. A shame no one will ever see this.

With that said, I am writing all of this as I lay in the triple bunk bed waiting for Dave to tell the six of us who share a room together that it's time for lights out. I've become more aware of my surroundings and the many distractions around me. Alvin and Brittany's constant arguing, endless bickering about something small like their opinions on today's lunch and whether or not either of them could make it better. Sweet Theodore and sweeter Eleanor lay in their beds, and judging by the soft snoring, Theodore is asleep. Eleanor has so far stifled not one, but three yawns. I thought I saw Jeanette look my way a couple of moments ago, but I could just be hallucinating. Yup, just a normal life with a dash of fame… As a chipmunk.

"Okay, guys," Dave finally said. Writing what I hear verbatim is easy and keeps me occupied. The more I think about it, the more this journal seems more like a story. "Lights out." I believe in doing what's right; I follow the rules and I do my best not to cause any hassle. I followed Dave's order and turned off the little night light near the wall on my level of the bed, but when I couldn't find sleep, I came right back here to my journal. I can usually fall asleep right away, but tonight there's a different variable: my journal. I admit that I'm excited to have one now, it's like my own personal getaway, far from reality where I can reflect.

"Wow, Simon," Jeanette giggled and I jumped, "You've spent all day carrying that journal around, coddling it like a baby, and now you're in bed with it when we should be sleeping?" I'm surprised to hear that she's still awake, she was usually a rule-follower like myself. "What are you writing about?" If I could tell her the truth, I probably wouldn't need this journal in the first place, she'd be my journal, my listening ears. Even her ears were cute… I tried to conceal the redness that was no doubt being painted on my cheeks.

"Couldn't sleep?" I asked, hoping to divert the topic away from me and my new "obsession." I don't like being the center of attention, not alone anyway. Whenever we performed, my brothers, the chipettes and I always shared the stage. Don't get me wrong, being noticed is nice once in awhile, but being the only thing that someone pays attention to, that's a little scary to me. I heard her giggle again and as much as I love to hear it, I hope her cheerfulness doesn't wake the others. Her giggles always make my heart flutter, they always make me smile.

"No, and I'm guessing neither could you." She replied through the darkness. I wanted to hop over to her bunk bed on the other side of the room to get a visual of her beauty; that would give me weeks of nice dreams. It wouldn't be the first dream I've had of her. I'd tell you about it, but then again, should this journal ever get stolen, it'll get held against me for the rest of my life. I couldn't risk any of it. What if crawling into the same bed with her was taken the wrong way and thought to be way too forward? Heck, we aren't even dating! "So, what are you writing about?" She repeated. She's a very persistent chipette.

"Oh, just about my day." I didn't lie. I just didn't tell her the whole truth. Hopefully that's enough of an answer for her, but knowing her, it isn't.

"What about it?" She asked thoughtfully -I knew it- and to me, her sudden curiosity about my life sounded like she was flirting with me. Alas, I think that's just another side-effect of being in love. "Do I get to read it?" I realize that she'd be reading what she just said if I let her, and I'm pretty sure that anyone and everyone -including me- would think that would be creepy. Maybe one day I'll let her read through my journal. She'd discover that my first entry revolves around her, and I imagine us sharing a laugh over it. But until then, these inner thoughts, feelings, hopes, and stories are my own to write and read.

"Maybe someday." I laughed and even in the dark I noticed her smile. I swear, it could light up an entire football field. I've never been good with girls, and Jeanette is no different. I never know what to say to her. You know the feeling you get when the person (chipmunk) you like talks to you? The rapid increase in heartbeat, the sweaty palms, perhaps you get a small stutter when you talk. That's how I feel whenever I'm around her. She sighed through her yawn and by then even I was starting to feel my eyes get heavy.

"I'm going to sleep," She yawned, "Goodnight, Simon."

"Goodnight, Jeanette." I waved and listened to the shuffle of her slender body rolling over on her side. It's strange, like I have two split personalities. I often tell myself that that she's interested in me, that I should suck up my uneasiness and anxiety and just make my move, but I quickly alter the thought into how I'm not good enough for her. I'm really starting to get tired, but I don't want to drop my journal. I feel so free writing down what happens, giving my point of view. Maybe I'm getting clingy with it; that's never happened to me before, but I deem it necessary that even when I should be sleeping, I have to be writing it all down, document it so that it remains sort of a part of my history, although I can't see it being all that exciting other than all of the concerts I'll be performing at, all the knowledge to be learned out in the world. I can see this being a daily thing for me, writing the next installment of my life. All my problems, the good days and the bad, I mean, it's not exactly like anything can stop me.

Before putting my journal away for the night, I nearly had a heart attack. Lost in my own thoughts, I forgot I was in a room with five other chipmunks, and if Theodore hadn't viciously sneezed I would have fallen asleep thinking I was the last living thing on the planet.

"Are you okay, Theo?" I whispered once he was done with his mini tantrum.

"My stomach hurts." He whined, and if I hadn't heard the way he said it as opposed to the words he said, I'd have figured he just ate too much at dinner. But he sounded clogged, his nose I mean. He had to be coming down with something – the symptoms never lied. He had a stuffy nose, a sore tummy, and he was sneezing himself awake as if he had allergies to the air itself. My poor little brother; I promise I'll help take care of you tomorrow tomorrow. Thankfully it's the weekend so I won't be missing any school.

"Try to get some rest."

So this is the first entry of my first journal; it didn't end so happily, but it wasn't exactly a sad entry either. This was a nice day and hopefully there will be many like it to come. More days for me to talk about Jeanette and inform any possible future readers that may or may not exist about how well or how bad things go for me in life. Just an average nerd with a secret love that, although some would call a nerd also, is the most beautiful creature in the world to me.

I'd like to end this entry with two well said quotes:

"Apparently there is nothing that cannot happen today." Mark twain, a brilliant man who's words came to me today as Dave handed me the journal. What wonders will I be able to write about the following year to come? Will I get my girl? Lose her to another guy who was willing to take the risk? Will my bullying stop? Will I get forever share the spotlight with Alvin, Theo and the chipettes? There are endless possibilities.

This second quote I'd read in a book the other day, and since then have been bewildered as to how I can live without following it. From Eleanor Roosevelt, I believe that one day I will be able live up to these expectations, to say what she has said.

"You gain strength, courage, and confidence by every experience in which you really stop to look fear in the face. You are able to say to yourself, 'I lived through this horror. I can take the next thing that comes along.'"


	2. Entry Log 2

September 19, 2013

Four days, that's all it takes for things to go from normal to strange and terrifying. Allow me to explain; things are completely different from four days ago. Something is wrong, very wrong. It started the day after Theo got sick. Seemed like a nice Saturday morning until my baby brother's frantic flailing woke me up, his green hoodie drenched in sweat. A lot can happen in one night.

It's been four days since I've entered anything in this journal, four days since I've even picked it up. The only reason I'm able to write in it now is because it's no longer my shift to look after and care for Theodore, but still I sit here in our room watching over him. As I've said, he's gotten much worse since the common cold symptoms I mentioned a few days ago. Not only has he had weak symptoms like a tummy ache, but he's been vomiting… more than his stomach acid. It's gotten to the point where he's even been coughing up blood. Alvin and I have been dead worried since the first few symptoms, and when these hit Theo I was crushed, and judging by Alvin's seriousness and tears (something he rarely did in front of others) so was he. Everyone's been nervous about Theo. While he's the one to usually get nervous over everything, it's our turn now, but honestly I don't think it's doing much good. My brother is stuck in bed sleeping twenty-four-seven and the few hours he is awake and not vomiting or coughing up a storm or sipping water, me and Alvin would play games with him and hum tunes. From common cold to seriously ill, Theodore was in trouble.

It only gets worse from here; two days after Theodore's sickness hit him, Dave vanished. _Whoosh,_ just like that. He'd left for the veterinarian's office to get medicine for Theodore (he was too weak to make the trip) and… we haven't seen him since he stepped out the door. Two days he's been gone and I've been debating on whether I should call someone, the police maybe. Eleanor's been freaking out with Theodore's condition and Dave's… Jeanette, Brittany and I have since taken over, becoming the ones in charge of the household. Normally, Dave would have left me in charge, but given the circumstances, I need all the help I can get. Brittany is a surprisingly good nurse and actually takes care of Theodore like a real medical helper with Alvin's help. With no Dave there was no school. I wonder what everyone else thought.

Jeanette is currently sleeping in my lap. I could feel the heat rise from her sleeping head. She showed no signs or symptoms and neither did anyone else. It looks like whatever Theodore has isn't contagious. Everyone's cut back on their sleep, shifting at various times to stick right by Theodore, catering to him. I like to think that's the only reason no one sleeps, but wouldn't you have trouble sleeping too if your parent was missing? I've tried calling his number multiple times, but with no luck, I don't know what's keeping me from calling the police. What if it's just a mistake? A misunderstanding? And Dave got held up… but by what? I'll sleep on it and by the time it's my next shift I'll have my answer. I'm guessing that we've all lost sleep because of both as I tremble with fear whenever I'm not sitting next to Theodore.

We've been cut from the outside, unable to control my own feelings I've actually never thought of looking at the bright, sunny world. It would be nice to see something that didn't want to make me cry. I want desperately to look out the window high up in our room, covered with a black curtain and letting in little light, but I don't want to wake Jeanette. If Theodore wasn't sick and Dave wasn't missing, this time with her would be nice, romantic even. Why she curled up in _my_ lap, I'll never know, and I like to think about some of the reasons. To share my comfort, my warmth. To feel protected maybe. I hope that isn't the reason; I'm scared, I don't have enough bravery for anyone.

"Alvin," Brittany said the first word in hours, "go check the TV to see if there's anything about Dave." She was acting real mature, something I've never seen in her. It's a surprise what people will do when something or someone is missing in their life. Brittany usually acted like Alvin; vain, irresponsible, a trouble-maker just like him except maybe not as extreme. I think she's just scared, but then again we all are. I watched my brother disappear out of our room. I can hear him as he hops down each step of the staircase and turns on the television; yes, it's that quiet. I can't hear the television itself, but with no sounds from my elder brother I figure that nothing's happening.

Eleanor is the most frightened out of the six of us and her whimpers are the only real noise. I know she worries about Theo and misses Dave. I miss Dave. We all miss Dave. Eleanor's spent most of the past four days by Theo's side. Her loyalty is cute, and I wish a times that I could show my own to Jeanette, but this whole thing is scary.

"You guys might want to see this!" Alvin called from downstairs. Brittany and Eleanor shot up immediately and started their way out.

"Will Theo be okay for a few minutes?" I asked.

"He should be." Brittany informed and darted out. Waking Jeanette seemed like a mean thing for me to do, but what choice did I have? This was important. I placed my paw on her cheek. Her fur is so soft, so warm like a blanket.

"Jeanette," I whispered, lowering my face to her ear, "Jeanie."

"Hm?" She jumped and I apologized, "W-What is it? Is Dave back?" She had to ask that… I couldn't tell her no, but I guess my silence is enough. She tilted her head down in disappointment.

"Alvin said there might be a clue on TV as to what's going on." Her sweet face lit up groggily and she sat up, allowing me access to my feet. I took her hand nervously and we brought each other down to our siblings.

"Hurry!" Alvin ordered, "Before you miss it!" Still we only walked, no other words were spoken and here we stand with the others in front of the television screen which read at the bottom, "Breaking News: State of Emergency, World in Crisis." Filling up the rest of the screen is the solemn face of an older man with gray hair, his body tucked into a suit; a news anchor no doubt, but nothing about him looked like he wanted to be there.

"We strongly advise that everyone remain locked indoors and do not, under any circumstances, leave or make contact with anyone from the outside of your home." The man spoke of some kind of tragedy, "Armed forces are trying to keep a hold on things," He moved up from his chair and closer to the camera lens, "Stay safe, normally that's the job for the forces, but they can't help you… I'm sorry…" A real tear? "We don't know what they are, but they won't hesitate to kill you. Whatever you call it; disease, plague, virus, these are some of the known symptoms to watch out for. If you or anyone you know is suffering from these… I can't believe I have to say this on air… say your final goodbye, they're lost. The symptoms are as followed: Possible foam shooting out of the mouth, like a rabid animal, graying hair and skin at an increased speed, dilated or lost color in the eyes, -before you… turn- a high fever, and when it seems like the one you loved is dead, they're something much worse. Those who who become infected become… _monsters_. We are searching desperately for a cure. I can't say everything will be alright; hundreds of_ millions_ have either died or turned and I'm positive many more are going to follow." Dead silence replaced his words, and next came crying. "O-One last thing, to all of you who think you're safe, always carry a weapon with you. Something you can use to bash or bludgeon the head with… That seems to kill them. Be careful to those of you who are listening, this is John Maryweather signing off for the last time." The screen froze and static overcame the picture. I had to rush to list everything down here, hoping not to miss a word.

I wish someone would talk, say something that would just end this deafening silence. This cruel, killing silence that made everything seem so meaningless. This can't possibly be a joke, it explained so many things. Mainly the reason Dave hasn't come back home… He's gone. No one said a word, not until we heard Theodore hacking and wheezing.

"Theo." I heard Eleanor's faint whisper and before anyone knew it, we were right by his side again, holding a small bucket in front of him as something piled in. I looked down at the bucket, the amount of blood he was vomiting was starting to overcome the amount of water and stomach acid. He lay back after he was finished and gave us a strange look, dazed and confused.

"Simon?" He croaked.

"Y-Yes?" I'm doing my best not to cry right now; if I have to be the one to tell him the news, that the world has, in a sense, ended, what would happen? He's been through enough already and I wonder if these are some of the unknown symptoms. Oh… Oh no, no I can't kill my brother…

"Is Dave okay? I haven't seen him in a while. H-He'll help me, right?" The tears came, whether I wanted them to or not, rolling down my face and giving me trouble breathing. Do you realize that I had to tell my baby brother that our dad was gone?! _Dead!_ And that he wasn't going to come and help him, no matter how much he watched over him just like most of the population?

The heart shattering look on Theodore's face, that terrifying image. He didn't say anything. He didn't need to. He didn't try to hold back his tears or stop himself from sobbing, none of as did at this point.

"Rest, Theo." Eleanor managed to cry out as a few tears rolled off her face and onto Theodore's exposed fur (by now, his hoodie was too hot for him). He did as he was told, coughing with every movement, choking on his own tears. "I'll keep watch." Eleanor whispered and rather than staying, I hopped downstairs with Alvin, Brittany, and Jeanette.

"We have to get him medicine." Alvin stated as we sat in the living room.

"Are you crazy?" I argued -I'm not sure why I did, now it seems so pointless-, "Did you hear the broadcast at all? We can't go out there!"

"Simon, our brother is dying!" The cold hard truth, "Do you want him to die? Do you want to be the one to kill him? Unless we get the medicine that Dave ordered, he's a goner!" We don't know if he's infected… but still Alvin's words hurt, even if they were true. Whether Theo was infected or not, he was still dying. I jumped off the couch and hopped to the large windowsill, peeking out from behind the curtains.

At first glance, everything looks so normal in the neighborhood; it was sunny and people are out and about, slowly moving to wherever their destination is. But when you really looked, only then can you see the nightmare that presented itself in front of me. It's clear that those aren't normal people. I don't think they can even be called people, or human for that matter. Human skin isn't gray, their hair isn't thin and dying or gray either, and they don't naturally move so slow, limping around. Most of all, the thing most wrong with this scene: corpses don't lie in the middle of the street with these "people" huddled around one, lunging down, chomping at it. This is not the world I woke up in four days ago, I don't think that world even exists anymore. I keep telling myself this is all a nightmare, but no matter how much I pinch myself, I don't wake.

"We can't go out there." I said and Alvin sneaked a peek.

"That's a lot of…" He started.

"How many?" Brittany inhaled from behind us, disrupting Alvin and his final word. The word he was thinking of to describe these… creatures, whatever it was, Brittany didn't want to hear it, and right now neither do I.

"Too many for us to leave now," Alvin answered, "but we leave when they clear, and if they don't clear we may have to do a few stupid things." That's the best I'll get out of him. I can't keep him and the others safe inside forever, not with Theo's condition. Eventually we will have to leave this sanctuary in an attempt to rescue my brother. Whatever these creatures are, they're bloodthirsty and we make six little snacks for them. One thing was certain: We'll be going out there in a couple of days at the most, and we're going to need weapons.

"_Bludgeon them in the head."_ That's what the news anchor said. I don't know if there will be another entry, I may not have time before I voyage out to retrieve Theo's medicine, and I may not return. This journal is my survival log, but I want safety for the others most; I pray that they will be safe, though I have trouble believing a prayer will get us in this world anymore. That may make this the shortest survival log ever.


	3. Entry Log 3

September 21, 2013

We're off on our journey today, Me, Jeanette, Alvin and Brittany. I argued when Jeanette volunteered for the mission. I don't want her to get hurt or die… or worse, but no matter how many times I try to convince her out of it, she refuses to listen, saying that she needs to and that she wants to help in any way she can. I'd loved to have told her that she can help me by staying behind, but I know she has her heart set on going. Nothing will convince her otherwise of this expedition; I've never seen her so determined.

I said it, if you recall my last entry, you know that I said I couldn't keep us here for more than a couple of days. The truth has set in, though. Theodore is getting ever closer to death, and if he dies, then I would be responsible for not letting anyone retrieve his medicine. We leave in only a few moments now and I can already feel my heart pumping adrenaline through my veins rather than blood. We'd originally planned to eat before we set off because who knew how long we could be gone for, but no one had the stomach to swallow a single bite. I think that if I swallow anything, drink a glass of water, nibble on a cheese-ball, anything and I'll probably lose it within a few minutes. Fear was overwhelming us all, and I question the success of this mission.

We have a strategy, but I don't know how well it will work; nothing can really prepare us for the horrors of the outside world, the monsters that lurk, waiting for living beings like us to risk our lives. Our plan sounds simple, but whether it's going to be at all effective depends on how lucky we are. If we get overrun our plan is pointless. Our plan: given our small stature, we should be able to sneak past most or any of the… corpses, but just in case we should get noticed, Alvin will be carrying the Swiss army knife that Dave gave to him and I'll be holding onto a tiny hammer that I'd managed to scavenge from Dave's tool box. Once we reach the vet's office, we are to find Theo's medicine, as well as anything else that may be useful, and bring it back here, home, our only safe haven. Sounds like a good plan, right? It should be, as soon as I convinced the others not to go, they started planning. I don't know if it was some form of peer pressure, but I joined them, some protector I was. I didn't think I'd give in so quickly, but I did, and our mission date was set. Now here it is.

"Are you ready?" I asked everyone who barely nodded. Their nods aren't very convincing, hardly moving a millimeter with no confidence whatsoever. Ultimately, if we don't believe we'll make it back then we likely won't. That's how it works in this world, our little hope is our only strength. If that dies, we'll soon follow. I pray that if we do fail, we won't turn into one of those monsters. Personally I'd rather die then come back as something so horrible. They _eat_ anything and it's all caused by an infection. Man-kind, munk-kind, has been fighting diseases, infections, whatever, for a long time. They fought, but have they actually ever won any of these fights? People still get influenza, people still get sick, people still get cancer. People, or us, may turn to a corpse. Does it affect animals? Cancer does, why wouldn't this?

"You all better come back safe." Eleanor babied, cradling each of us in what had to be a ten minute hug.

"We could never leave you forever." Alvin said. That, I suppose, was his way of lighting the mood, because he was able to muster a grin afterward. Suffice to say it isn't working, but nice effort.

"I love you." Eleanor hugged her sisters tightly, sniffling at the thought of losing them.

"Take care of Theo while we're gone." Brittany hushed, and I knew she struggled to find the strength to let go of her baby sister. I don't blame her, lately I wonder if it's smart for both me and Alvin to go on this trip. Can we really risk leaving Theo in this world brother-less? I can't argue with the facts though, not now. It's time to go.

We climbed through the mail slot, one at a time, and the first thing I notice a difference in is the smell. It's no longer the musk of autumn, but death. The smell of something rotting fills my nose and I can't shake it away. It's as if this plague wants us to know it's here, well believe me, we know. We rushed to the nearest hedge, camouflaging ourselves with it's contents. Peeking out, I can see corpses all around, either dead or moving. Still there is nowhere near the amount as there was before, but enough for them to be a major threat to our plan.

"Okay," Alvin whispered, cautiously looking around in case something were to attack us, "the vet's office is three blocks away. There's only four of us so we should be able to move at a fairly quick pace. Girls, stick by either Simon, or me and if you're too far away, call and we'll throw you our weapon. Remember, we're doing this for Theo." Another peek out of the hedge; three corpses nearby, but otherwise I see nothing of a threat, but still as we take our first steps out of the hedge, my body got taken over by fear and I stood paralyzed, "Come on, Si, you can do it." Alvin encouraged me fiercely like a coach would and I was able to break free of my mental prison.

We actually reached the road, a quicker route to the office for us, but as we did I noticed another corpse sitting at the house we were only meters away from, leaning against the door, staring at us. It was unblinking with it's white, dead eyes, and it didn't move a muscle. It just stared, it's like it's following our every movement without doing anything, but it also looks like it will jump up at any moment. It could be dead, it could be "alive" I really can't tell.

"M-Moving on." My brother stammered and we carefully hurried past one of the moving corpses. A groan sounded from him, or her, I don't know, and we instinctively dove into the grass. Pounding footsteps faded and we continued onward. I must admit, I'm surprised we made it past our street without causing any actual harm or fuss. This is probably the easiest it gets, and on a lucky day too.

Block two of our journey, and we're stuck out here in plain sight. Right now I can see at least seven corpses with two headed over our way. Judging by the pattern that they're moving in, we've been spotted and they knew we were alive. I don't know if they can think, but maybe they can just sense life. That could mean the difference between us living through this, or getting eaten. They aren't very fast, but their size, the size of a human and the amount of ground they can cover in one step compared to us is their advantage. One crawled on it's knees, reaching out for us and we jumped back. Desperate for flesh, it sprung itself forward as if it got shot out of a cannon, clutching Brittany in it's clawed hands.

"Ah, no no no!" She squeaked, forced to watch it's mouth hectically lunge closer for a bite. Swiftly, and likely just in time, Alvin jumped up, the knife open in his hands. He spun, slashing the creature over it's forehead. It must have been deep enough, blood flowed out of the corpse, spilling over it's head with some dripping on Alvin. The corpse fell to the ground, dropping Brittany who cowered to her savior and held him tight.

"That was so horrifying." She cried into his red hoodie. I wrapped my arms around Jeanette, watching as the second corpse made it's way over to us. Covering Jeanette with one arm, I used the other to throw the mini hammer. I'm not exactly strong, but still I pulled my chipette back as the corpse fell. It isn't dead, I can still hear it groan and growl. With Jeanette clutching my arm, I picked up the hammer and beat the head of the corpse. The corpse's skull must weak in the process of turning into this… thing, and it only took a few swings to crush the cap.

"Let's go before another one notices us," I ordered, "We've made enough noise already." Block three is little to no trouble. It's a long, straight road, but to the sides are houses lined with bushes and hedges, and even the ones the were dead and stripped of their leaves offered us some protection. Finally, we easily made it in front of the vet's office. Easily… Ha! That's a laugh…

"How do we get in?" Jeanette questioned, for all I know, there's a set alarm.

"W-We can always try the door." Brittany suggested, "Maybe they were open when the virus hit." I looked around to the sides and something shone, reflected the sunlight into my eye. A shard of glass!

"Wait," I uttered, "look." I point to the side of the medical building and I can see a smashed window, "Through there." Like a secret agency spy team, we conducted our way inside accurately, careful not to get caught on any glass shards.

"Scatter," Alvin whispered once all of us were inside and up to the back shelves where the medicine was, "If one of us finds it, whistle." Another nod of agreement. I realize now how important sign language is, and even as I look through these shelves lined with flea removal and rash ointment, I kick myself for not bothering to learn it. I hopped to the third layer in my assigned row of shelves when something different caught the corner of my eye. Something unique, something different than the other useless medicine on these shelves. A bottle, one that doesn't look like the others, it's more like a capsule, orange container, white top. I picked it up, even to a chipmunk it's small and basically weightless, and I read the label. It isn't Theo's medicine, but it's still useful. Inside, filled about three quarters of the way, are antibiotics, pain pills!

I hear a tinkle, a crumple like someone crushed glass, and I swung back, quickly shoving the pills in my pocket.

"You guys hear that?" I whispered. No answer. "Hello?"

"Simon?" My brother whispered back, "You heard that too?" Another crumple, glass tinkering.

"Jeanette? Brittany?" I quietly called out, wishing that they're safe and sound.

"That wasn't us." Jeanette said from behind another row of shelves. _Tick tick tick_, the clock counted the beats of my heart. Glass immediately shattered and I stood alarmed, earning a perfect view of the front door. A wave. A wave of what had to be ten corpses flooded through the glass, scraping past the remains and pushing down shelves.

"God, no." I breathed and then raised my voice, "Guys, find a safe shelter!"

"Whistle, whistle!" Brittany screamed, "I found it! Theo's medicine!"

"Can you carry it?" Alvin grunted and as I moved, I caught sight of him in his row, slashing one of the corpses.

"Yes!"

"Grab it and run!" Alvin looked around, searching for Brittany… He didn't notice all of his surroundings, including the corpse behind him. It was a worst fear come to life moment and all sound ceased from my ears.

"Alvin, watch out!" I shouted, but as he turned, the corpse dug a claw-like nail into his arm. Alvin howled in pain, dropping the knife and without a care for myself or anything that can kill me in the world I jumped by my brother's side and bashed the corpse's head with the hammer, forcing it to crumple to the ground. "Where are Brittany and Jeanette?" I circled around endlessly searching for them.

"Guys, up here!" Jeanette shouted and, looking up, I see her and her sister hiding in the ceiling. Brilliant!

"Come on, bro." I said, supporting Alvin as we jumped from shelf to shelf up to the same ceiling tile as the chipettes. One final bounce and here we are, safe. Sorta…

"Ah!" Alvin flinched back when I tried to help him. "It hurts!"

"O-Oh no," Brittany shuddered, "He's bleeding."

"Alvin!" I kneeled by him after I caught my breath, "Alvin, is it deep?"

"I-I don't know." He keeps his hand over his wound, pulling it up a smidgen before slamming it down. "No, I can't." Tears stream down his cheeks.

"Lay down." I said and he followed my words. I pulled out the bottle of pain pills and opened it, pouring out one of the pills and feeding it to my brother. We're trapped here, eight corpses below us while we hang here like a pinata. We're stuck, and not only that, but I think it's dark out. There's no way we're returning to Theodore and Eleanor tonight, no way we're getting home, if we return at all. With an injured munk, we're just pigs for the slaughter now.


	4. Entry Log 4

September 22, 2013

Alvin's bad; his arm twitches and when he slept last night it was like he had nightmares. He had to have woken up a dozen times, each time his fur was more matted than before drenched with sweat. He rarely removes his hand from the injury and I think it hurts him just to breathe. I'm worried his arm might be infected, something horrible that might make him worse. I fear he'll turn, although so far he hasn't shown any symptoms mentioned by the reporter. I've been keeping tabs, making sure that his fur isn't turning gray -any highlight is dangerous- and I've been making as much eye contact as possible with him, even though his are practically glued shut most of the time, trying to absorb the slightest amount of pain. Other than the pain itself, he seems okay without a trace of the virus. Watching him now, he's lying with Brittany, who refuses to be any more than two feet away from him.

Looking down through the hole in the ceiling tile, I can see the eight corpses below as they reach up as if they can actually grab us. It doesn't matter if they can't reach us; they'll be able to wait us out. Based off of all the video games Alvin's played, corpses starve at a decelerated rate than that of a living being. Not to mention the fact that we barely ate before. I'd hoped that overnight they'd have left us, lost interest in me and the three other chipmunks that are stuck in a freaking ceiling, but being… undead made them stubborn, or perhaps smart. Do they know Alvin's injured? Can they smell the dry blood on his hoodie and in his fur? Is this all stuff they learn or is it just a lust for survival? Second nature?

I'm staring at the pill container now wondering how bad Alvin will get. Judging by the description, these pills are strong; as soon as I fed my brother one earlier he'd mentioned the pain wasn't as bad. He could have been lying for all I know, but this was powerful medication. The thin hole in Alvin's arm is no longer bleeding, but still, if anything, it looks like it's getting worse. The hole is deep and dark and it reeks. It's like that small part of him, the skin around the hole, is dead. Alvin's tough, but I'm not sure he can make it back to Theodore… What am I thinking?! Of course he can; he better!

Unlike Alvin's, Theodore's medicine is unfamiliar to me. The packaging it's in, labeled, "Theodore Seville: Do not open unless patient is being treated," is dark and smells like it came straight from the hospital. Whatever drug is in here, it isn't your ordinary pharmaceutical that anyone can get. It needed to get to Theodore, and fast, but Alvin's in no condition to take on the corpses below us, and even if he was it wouldn't help; currently our only weapon is the hammer. Alvin dropped the knife when the corpse jabbed him and if he wanted it back, one of us was going to have to go swimming in undead bodies for it.

"Is the knife really that important?" Brittany asked as we sat to debate the current issue as well as our next move, "Is it worth going through so much trouble and risk?" We have options; we can try to find a way out of the ceiling, we can dig through another tile and hope that it brings us to another corpse-less area of the building -there are risks to this plan, it could get us trapped even further where there's absolutely no hope of escape, but it was still our best hope for a safe exit. But Alvin thinks we need the knife.

"It's the best weapon we have," He said, "It can help us later, I just know it… and it's the last piece of Dave I have left." He tried to lean over the hole that led down to the creatures we might have to face if we follow with his decision, but Brittany pulled him back, forcing him to grab his arm and release a sharp gasp, "D-Don't do that." He's biting his lip, and I think that's the only thing keeping him from crying. Listening to him, I'm actually considering it! We could really use that sentimental knife. It means too much to just give up, right? Even though it was stained with blood, Dave's presence still accompanied it.

"We can't all go down there," Brittany pointed out, "We'll get slaughtered!" With her voice growing, so did the endeavors of the corpses, one actually attempting to climb up a shelf, but to no prevail. I brushed a finger over my mouth and she understood: voices down.

"I'll divert them," Alvin suggested, "Distract them and lure them away, that way you guys can get the knife and easily escape with Theo's medicine."

"No!" Despite our rule, Brittany can't help it, can she? Although I'd probably scream out too if Jeanette had volunteered, I can't help but wish that Brittany will listen. Wait, what if she's thinking about volunteering? She hasn't said a word throughout this entire debate. I can't allow that! Looking her way, I can tell she has something to say. Maybe I'm letting delusions get the best of me, but I can't take the risk of losing her.

"I'll do it." I stated, earning the three pairs of eyes to glue themselves to me. I don't know what I'm saying, but I'm doing this for everyone; now Jeanette won't volunteer for a suicide mission, Alvin doesn't have to do everything (never thought I'd ever say that), and Brittany gets the satisfaction of not having to lose Alvin. Everybody wins.

"W-What?" Jeanette stammered, but I never caught her finishing her sentence.

"I said I'll do it." I repeated. Immediately tackled by Jeanette with her sobbing into my shoulder, I'm only now realizing what I'm signing up for. Is this the right thing to do? I think I see this as a favor to Alvin, but with the world ending, I think doing things like this are a must. Whenever the chance comes up, I think making these decisions can make all the difference.

"Simon, are you sure?" Alvin whispered, inhaling quickly, "You know you don't have to -we can make it without the knife." Rationalization; my older brother doesn't want me to go, but I know I have to for the sake of some sanity in this world.

A couple of hours later:

My mission: lure the corpses away (shouldn't be too hard) from the vet's office and keep them away long enough for Alvin, Brittany, and Jeanette to find the knife and escape with it and Theo's medicine. I can only hope that I'll be able to get out of here with no trouble; I was also tasked with losing the corpses once they're on my tail. If I get stuck, I know very well what my fate will be. Doing this for my brother, after everything we've been through, was still worth it.

"You know how you're going to get out of here?" Alvin reassured, double-checking everything so I'd at least be a little safe and I nodded, too nervous to talk. "Good."

"Good luck, Si." Brittany hugged me, "Thank you." As she let me go, Jeanette threw herself at me.

"Meet us at home," She sniffed, "Alive." I don't want to let her go, but I'm forced to, pushed towards the hole by my brother's eyes. I have to distract the corpses and soon, every second closer to nightfall is another change in the odds of me surviving.

"I-I will." I shivered, though it isn't cold. I gulped and looked down in the savage eyes of the corpses. Could I really take even one by myself? I was supplied with the hammer, but I were to be bound like Brittany was before I'd be dead. Hopping through the hole to the highest shelf, my nervousness is affecting my dexterity. My fingering, grabbing the edge, is a chore all in itself. Already the corpse's heads are following my movements. I look around for something else to jump on and while doing so I hear small gasps from the others above; there isn't much I can hop to that the corpses can't reach me. I grasp the shelf tightly as the corpses begin to violently shake it, letting go only to hop to the next row of shelves. Good, they're following me! Good? I hop to the next row, and then the next. Final row… I search for a soft landing, down being my only option. I can't find anything soft, leaving me with one thing to land on that doesn't include the hard ground. The only thing I can see to land on isn't even soft, but at least it's something. I jumped down from the shelf, landing in the pile of cardboard boxes and glass. I'd be dealing with the pain of the sharp points digging into me if there weren't a corpse a foot away. I ran as fast as I could, pumped with adrenaline, making my way to the front entrance that the corpses originally came through, and further. A cold breeze attacked me and, knowing I'd be caught otherwise, I shifted the direction I was heading so it acted like a tailwind. Safe? Perhaps for now, however now I'm going in the opposite direction, away from home. I glanced back behind me at the vet's office; my family scurried out carrying the knife and Theo's medicine towards safety,

A quarter of an hour later:

These corpses, I can't shake them loose. They have my scent, my trail, and with their blood-lust, I'm not about to lose them. I ran further, deeper into town, until finally, luck decided to betray me. Stuck in an alley where forward leads to a brick wall and turning back means getting attacked. I remember a metaphor Dave used to say to Theodore whenever he was stuck making tough decisions: "Well, Theo, it looks like you're stuck between a rock and a hard place." He'd say. It always confused my little brother, but now I'm really starting to understand what it means. I'm stuck between a wall and an undead place.

Face to face with eight corpses, one eventually lunged forward. I quickly hopped out of the way, up onto it's head and slammed down with the hammer. One down for the count, too bad I'm losing track. There are too many to fight off all at once. Something hit me in the back, and I felt a chill creep down my spine soon after. Whatever had hit me tore a hole through my hoodie, and now wind penetrated through, slashing my fur with it's ferociousness.

"_You better get home. Alive."_ Jeanette's words hang in the wind as if she's saying them over and over again in front of me. I can't let her down. Assaulting another corpse's head, I made a dash through the small pack and secured my place down the right path back towards home.

Halfway there I got caught again, however I was luckily able to slip out of the dirty dense clutches. I grabbed the hammer, swinging. It's like time has stopped moving for me, for this one action while it took place. Blood spilled out of the corpse's skull, bathing me in a river of dark red. I can't see, I can barely breathe, but yet I'm not getting torn apart.

Some time later (unknown):

I'm too afraid to even open my eyes, that is I was until now, but when I did a glimmer of hope and a large amount of fear pushed me to crawl away from the carcass of the corpse that lay on top of me. I'm alive. I'm drenched in blood and smell like I'm dead, but I'm alive. Wait, I have to get home! Who knows how long I've been out for, everyone probably thought I was dead. Running up the street, I dove into the bushes when I noticed a corpse. It didn't so much as twitch to all the noise I was making, rustling through the leaves. Curious. I tip-toed out, holding my breath and trying to make me steps light as a feather while I narrowly passed by. Not a glance, not even a moan. I know I'm being stupid, but I can't help my scientific instinct. Purposely, I walked freely the rest of the way home and up to the doorstep. I hopped through the mail slot, proud of this new knowledge only to be held at knife point.

"Who do you- Simon?!" Brittany exclaimed, "Is that you?" I sighed out of exhaustion and nearly toppled over. I'm home free. I carefully push the tip of the knife away from me, I think Brittany was too shocked to see me again.

"Simon?" Jeanette questioned and bolted out of the kitchen, striking me with her body like a bolt of lightning, and ignoring my fowl odor and bloody fur, "Don't you ever scare me like that again!"

"I-I won't," I said and after letting go of the chipette I pulled my sweater off and looked through the clean cut hole, "Do I have a scratch?" I asked, turning around so Jeanette could see my back. She pushed the bloody fur up and peered into my spine.

"No," She stated and turned back around, greeted by another one of her warm hugs, "You're safe."

"I'm filthy." I stated, "Does the water still work?"

"No," Alvin stated with happy tears welling in his eyes, struggling to lift his bad arm to hug me, "but you might get a few drops to wash yourself with." I nodded and looked down to the object in Alvin's hands; Theo's medicine.

"You haven't treated him yet?!" I snapped, but broke down to my knees, too exhausted. I'm worrying deeply for my little brother, but I can't muster enough strength to move.


	5. Entry Log 5

September 23, 2013

Theodore's alive! I HAVE to start this entry with that, one of the happiest thoughts of the week. My baby brother's alive; we weren't too late. The medicine, I can't believe what was inside the package when I opened it last night. Tearing away the label and shredding through the paper, I was shocked to find a viscous liquid. _"What good would this do?"_ That was all that went through my head at the time. It reminded me of water with maybe a drop of cough syrup in it. I wonder if it tastes that way. It weighs a heck of a lot more than water. Curious. It's weird, I've never seen anything like it before. I'm wondering if Theodore's supposed to drink it? And if so, how much? All of it? There were no instructions on the label, just a huge caution symbol with Theodore's name. I'm about to feed it to him; even if he isn't supposed to drink it, it's the best chance we have of ridding him of this dreaded illness. Even if there's a risk of it being lethal by ingestion, there's nothing else we can do. Best of luck, Theo; I love you.

*Half an hour later:

I've just forced my brother to swallow the heavy liquid, practically having to force it down his throat, I'm thinking it's a lot like Buckley's; it tastes awful, almost unbearable to get down your throat, but (and it better in this case) it works. Immediately after he gulped down the amount we gave him -a tablespoon- he fell asleep. At first, I'll admit, I thought he was dead and almost began crying before I noticed his stomach rising and falling. Feeling his head, I know that the fevers already gone down, he's getting better, even if only somewhat. This is a miracle medicine and I'm wondering if I should give Alvin some. Just because it was prescribed to Theodore doesn't mean that Alvin can't use it. I'm starting to get scared of him; it's like he's become a different Munk overnight. He's tired and he's getting a little hostile. He constantly sweats and grips his knife like a child grips it's teddy bear. If it isn't just the pain getting to him, I think the first few symptoms, though not mention by the news reporter, are taking place. If this medicine can cure Theo of his inner virus, can it help Alvin's infection? If not, will my older brother become a corpse? A flesh-eating, monstrosity like all of the bodies outside? Will he die? Will I be the one tasked to put him down?! My brother's got the corpse virus...

"Simon," Brittany said, walking up to me from a still sleeping Alvin, "we have to do something about him. About his arm, he can barely lift it." So she senses something wrong too, but does she know? Does she know that he probably won't make it? I almost lost my little brother, the realization of losing my older one is no better… "His arm is killing him." That's certainly one way of putting it.

"Britt," I began. How can I word something like this? It's impossible, I have to just come out right and say it, "you know a corpse gave him that injury."

"Yeah, so?" She's eying my face, is she that far into denial? Or is she finally putting the pieces together? I draw her closer.

"How do you think the virus spread?!" I whispered sharply, "Alvin's infected! And it's only a matter of time until he turns." What am I saying? That's my brother! I'm treating him like he's already a goner! We don't one-hundred percent know for sure he's infected plus these "symptoms" come from more than a corpse infection. I know that animals in pain act this way, as do flu victims.

"Simon!" Brittany slapped me. Ow, does that hurt! It's like she practiced slapping a doll for a moment like this. "You can't say that! He won't die… He can't die…" I wish I could say that she meant what she said, but what were the odds? We have medicine that might not even work and who knows how fast the virus will take affect. Why am I thinking like this? I shouldn't, but the thought won't leave me. There's always a possibility…

"Stop talking like I'm not here." Alvin groaned, holding his arm. He sat up from his bed and staggered over to us, I wish he would conserve his strength, "I'll be fine. I feel fine." His eyes had dark bags under them and he looked exhausted. "Worst that happens is I turn." How is he handling this so well? He's acting like himself, always finding a bright side, trying to make things right when he knows there's something wrong, something that involves him. Of course either way he wins; if he dies or even turns, he gets out of this nightmare, if he lives, he has a chance for a second life and gets to be with his family. To live through an apocalypse- that sounds amazing, doesn't it? Not if you knew what horrors you had to go through.

"Stop thinking so pessimistically." Jeanette piped up, "If we think you'll be okay, then you will be." I can't help but smile right now. She's making me smile on such a horrible topic of conversation, my brother being a victim.

"Reality check, Jeanette," Alvin retorted, "Haven't you played any of the games or seen the movies?" Jeanette's shaking her head and I believe her, "Whenever you get bit or scratched, you turn. I'm gonna turn, nothing will change that, but I'm not going down just yet." Is this supposed to be some form of acceptance?

"You can't think so harsh." Jeanette squeaked back, "We're all a family, we live as one and we die as one, and the rest of us are not going to die. That means neither will you!" I'm only now noticing how fierce she can get when needed. Jeanette's furious, but her anger, it resembles more fear and desperation more than anything. Whatever it is, it's enough to calm Alvin down.

"Jeanette's right," Eleanor stating, grabbing her sisters and forcing them and Alvin into a group hug, careful of his arm, "We have to think more like a family. That's how we'll get through this." Do I have doubts? I'd be lying if I said I don't; scientifically, statistically, we're going to die. But I can't let this thought, this fact, get the others down. They think we can make it, I'm going to agree with them. I don't ever my brother to die, but deep down I know that the worst will come soon enough.

"Simon, you really reek." Alvin pointed out, lightening the mood. He's right, this corpse blood stinks worse than the corpses themselves. It's dry and probably stained my fur. "Can you step back a bit?"

"You're one to talk." I joked, acknowledging his infected arm, "You don't smell so great either. I'm only _covered_ with the scent of death. You _are_ the scent of death, the model of the fragrance." How are we turning this into a joke? I obliged to my brother's wish of stepping back and hopped up to the open window. I can't stop smiling at this now rare opportunity; it's only so often that we can even risk a laugh- wait… I think I saw something. I dropped to my belly and stuck my face out slightly. Looking out I can see something, it's so dark underneath the growing clouds. Tunnel vision took over, but so did a closer view. Corpses. Dozens of them, all headed this way, all limping in their own stupid way. For all I know they're glaring at me! Or maybe they just have some sort of sixth sense that tells them that fresh food is inside this one house. Either way, we're in trouble.

"Get down!" I hissed, diving off the window ledge and hitting the ground.

"What is it?" Alvin asked urgently.

"Corpses. About two dozen coming from the front." The numbers… The sheer amount of them was overwhelming. One was hard enough and we almost died by seven.

"How do they know where we are?" Jeanette wondered out loud. Thinking about it, there has to be some sort of explanation that I'm missing. Could it be me? Was the smell luring them here? But before, it protected me, didn't it? Why is it attracting them? They're close enough to be heard; moans are traveling through the walls of the house.

"Downstairs." Alvin demanded, "If we have to leave, the first floor gives us a better chance than jumping out a high window. Simon, grab Theodore." Following his orders, I'm using my body as a crutch for Theo, who is now just starting to stir. Now that we're downstairs on the first floor, the others are circling around us, a tiny wall of protection so we can escape… Why me? Any of the others are probably more useful in this world, why not save themselves if need be?

"We're a family." Jeanette said as if she can read my mind. I have no doubts, and I'm doing my best to hold back tears, but it's hard. I hold my breath, keeping quiet.

It's strange how an eerie silence can be louder than a firework at times. This is definitely one of those times. The moans are just taunting us as if to build fear among our group. The fear that makes us debate breathing. The fear that they feed off of. The fear that motivates them to attack. Between certain death a few feet away through the front glass window, I can hear moans coming from elsewhere. A thump on the drywall behind us… We're surrounded… With Theodore pushing against me, making me carry all his weight along with my tiny hammer, and the new-found fear of being surrounded by corpses, it pains me greatly to even inhale a breath.

A loud, hollow thud screams through my ears, and I think it came from the window that gives us a view of the front, the window past Brittany.

"Get ready to run." Alvin whispered. Another loud thud. A third and I can hear the window cracking. The moans have turned into hungry growls now, they know we're hear waiting, and the walls sound like they'll cave in any moment. I'm scared that none of us will survive the first wave of corpses. Theo doesn't stand a chance, none of us do. Alvin's pulling out his knife, though I don't know why he's even bothering. With his injury, I doubt he has enough strength to swing that thing. At this point I can see feint cracks in the walls; corpses can tear apart faster than they can move. The windows are cracked to the point where it'll shatter soon.

One more smack from a corpse hand made everything happen so quickly. The walls are being torn down like a construction/destruction ball and one by one, corpses are filing through the shattered window. Everything changed, I can't even see the others, I can only feel Theodore.

"Eek!" I hear Brittany's shriek, but I can't tell where it's coming from. Everyone is lost somewhere in the mob. Hesitating, I'm driven to drag Theo away, a clear shot through the broken walls, by a corpse reaching down for us. We're pushed into a small group of corpses, but even with Theo's excess weight, I break through the pairs of dead legs and out of the house. I think Theodore's awake now, he's fighting for me to let go.

"S-Simon?" He asked, "What's going on?" We scurry past another two corpses and I think we're blessed with miracles. I always have to say or think something in order to jinx it; in other words, we got chased, trapped between a solid fence and corpses. I don't know if they've noticed us, though. It's strange, they're two, maybe three feet away and yet they aren't diving down to us like the others. Theo isn't strong enough to climb and I'm not strong enough to carry him.

"Hang in there, Bro." I said, but I have no real hope, no belief that there's actually a way out. "Everything will be okay." I wish the last thing that my brother heard didn't have to be a lie, but I want him somewhat comforted. Somehow I can't see telling him that we're going to get eaten alive going so well.

_Ting!_ I hear something, it sounds kind of like a bike bell.

"Hello?!" I shouted, "Help!" That's a stupid thing to do for something I know had to be my imagination. The corpses are peering down at us, whatever was second guessing them before is gone now.

"Hold on, fur ball, we're coming!" I'm really losing it. I'm hallucinating, so scared that I think I'm hearing a voice replying back to my cry. The voice sounds familiar, but before I can rethink about the mysterious voice, one of the corpses dove for us and I have my eyes closed, waiting for the worst to happen.

_Ting!_ That strange sound again, only much much closer. Opening my eyes, I see the corpse lying face down in front of us, it's skull crushed. I look around and to my right I see a pair of stable, jean-covered legs. I'm slowly tilting my head up, thinking that eye contact will just make it angry.

"You okay, Fur ball?" I know that voice! I'm sure of it! "Where's everyone else?" I look up higher, noticing the football jacket, square face, and finally the blonde spiky hair. In his strong hands, he's carrying an aluminum

"Ryan?!" I questioned. Behind him, Xavier and Becca stood guard, almost begging for the corpses to come at them.

"Where are the others?" He asked. I snap my attention back at the house and now I feel horribly guilty. I left them in there… They could be gone and it would be my fault at least partially.

"We have to save them!" And without waiting, the next thing I know I'm scurrying back towards the horde. Getting through was easier than I thought it was going to be; the corpses seemed preoccupied.

_Ting!_ Ryan's bat rang loudly as he beat every corpse in his way. Becca stayed behind with Theo, I hope she can take care of him. I can see my older brother guarding the chipettes with his knife, all of them cornered like me and Theo were two minutes ago.

"Alvin!" I screamed, running my through to him and the girls.

"Si, not that I'm not happy to see you or anything," He began, "but now you're trapped too." He panicked and I forced him to move back, sink closer to the corner with the chipettes. It's my turn to take guard, protect the ones who protected me. A corpse is reaching down, but I strike it with the mini hammer. "Double tap, Si!" Alvin urged. What does that mean? I hit the corpse again, which seemed like the right thing to do; it made my brother happy. Honestly I just guessed what to do. Mental note: Double tap means do it again. It's sad that I've never heard that term before. Not the time… "Why'd you come back?"

"I couldn't leave you." I replied.

"But what about Theo?" Eleanor wheezed, scurrying behind Brittany as three more corpses approached.

"He'll be okay." I reassured her, hearing another _ting!_

"What was that?" Alvin wondered.

"Our rescue team." I said and before I have to swing with the hammer again, Ryan came to our rescue, and for once I feel safe knowing that a bigger, stronger, living human is here.

"Come on!" He rushed us out of the house so fast I almost dropped the hammer. We've stopped running now that we're in the middle of the street. I can see Theo and Becca, finally we're reunited with them. I can hear thunder; a storm is coming, why aren't we moving?! "Climb up on my shoulders and in my pockets." Ryan ordered.

"Where are we going?" Jeanette asked.

"Back to school." He couldn't help but grin, could he? School... Teachers have always tried to drill into our heads that school is a safe place, but I don't think anything a school has is ready to take on the horde.


	6. Entry Log 6

September 24, 2013 – The stroke of midnight…

Well, here we are, back at school. Approaching the two story, four winged building, I can see two students on the roof through the never-ending darkness, each carrying a two by four. It's creepy, the school looks like a real haunted mansion on Halloween. Squinting, I noticed that almost every window has been boarded up, and I don't think that will help much. The corpses can tear down a whole house! A few wooden boards won't stop them. A bolt of lightning flashed from behind the school, which only made it scarier. This was the opposite of what school was supposed to be; instead of it being warm, safe, and even boring, it's dark, dank, and practically isolated from the rest of the world. If I didn't know any better, there were vampires, mummies, and a Frankenstein monster hidden within. Any of those would be better than the horde…

Things on the inside aren't anything like the school I went to a week and a half ago. The dark, almost impossible to see in hallways are nearly entirely empty except for the occasional student -I'm guessing a lookout just in case- carrying a flashlight and metal bat, hugging the wall. Even though it's storming terribly outside at night with no light coming in whatsoever, I get the feeling it would be dark anyway. I don't want to test my theory in case there really is electricity and it's only for reserve. If there is electricity, using it at night doesn't sound like a good idea, what if corpses could discriminate the difference in light? They could find six chipmunks in a house that had to be at least a mile away, who knows what else they can do? I know for sure the heat isn't on, if there is any; I'm freezing! Soaked down to my skin, Ryan's jacket offered little to no protection from the heavy drops. And judging by the smell of everything inside, no ones been able to shower in the gym. No water to clean with… School was getting worse by the minute. In case of emergencies, I suppose every resource needs to be saved.

Immediately after arriving at West Eastman, I thought it was safe to walk around on my own, after all, a huge, secure building with it's own guards, surely I should feel like I deserve that right. But Ryan refused to let me even exit the stuffy pocket and instead of letting us roam free he took us outside to the school courtyard. A large fire crackled and sizzled from the rain inside an apparent underground pit, and, judging by the amount of people around, it's an educated guess that this is the base of this group's operations. There are a couple of tables out here, but no one carried a weapon. Ryan set his down near the door, and some of the protection I felt before vanished. The courtyard doesn't give me the comfort that safety gives despite being surrounded by the various wings of the school. The door we came through appears to be the only one in or out, but there's a fenced little alley-like hall that leads back to the front. Strange, I never noticed it on our way here. I never would have thought Ryan would go to school in order to create a safe house, but desperate times call for desperate measures I guess.

If we've seen all the survivors who reside here at the school, most of them stay in the courtyard, though there aren't very many to begin with. Observing everyone I can see, there couldn't be more than ten, not including us. There's Becca, Ryan, Xavier, Dr. Rubin, and even Julie. Them, plus the two students on the roof and the two keeping guard in the halls make nine. With us that's fifteen.

Ryan set us down on one of the tables and waved everyone around us. The fire is close and warm and even through the rain I can make out everyone's shadow. It's like some kind of ritual; each survivor circling us, their smiles were probably supposed to make us feel better, but all they're doing is creeping me out. Who can smile in our predicament? Nonetheless I'm returning a small smile. They all took a seat at once, save for Ryan.

"Before we can let you stay here permanently," Ryan said, clearing his throat and picking up everyone's attention, "We need to know if you're worth keeping." It sounds so cruel the way he said it. What are we, tools and if we're already rusty and useless they just throw us out without a care? Are we that disposable in a world of death? Isn't everything useful for something now? "If you can't help out in any way, shape, or form, then you'll have to leave; we can treat your injuries, give you some food and clean water, but you'll have to leave by tomorrow, that is, if your injuries aren't that bad and for those who aren't suffering." He's looking down at Alvin and I know what he's thinking; Alvin got "scratched." "If you can't help or provide, you're just another mouth to feed, and we're having enough supplies trouble as it is."

"They're small," Dr. Rubin stood, "They don't eat much." Is she actually standing up for us, acting as our defense attorney? I guess that even after the end of the world, she's still a big fan.

"They're still mouths with empty bellies." Ryan repeated sharply, forcing Dr. Rubin back into her seat. Ryan's the leader in this group of survivors. He's the biggest one here and likely the strongest. It seems his brain cells have kicked in a little too. I know that not long ago he was one of the bullies that joked around at my expense, but now this is a whole new side of him that I've never seen and I have to abide by his rules. I guess out of everyone here, he's the most likely to survive an apocalypse. "One by one, Xavier and I will take you inside to the library to see what you have to offer; there, you'll be questioned and then we'll decide if you're worth keeping." So we are just tools… "Who wants to go first?" None of us raised our paw or showed any interest in leaving the surprising warmth of the fire or being taken away from the refreshing strength of being in a big group, but this is just something we have to do if we want to stay.

"I-I will." I shook as my hand somehow found it's way above my head. I noticed Alvin wince in my direction as well as Jeanette's worried look before climbing into Ryan's lowered hand and being taken away through the door and down a different hallway. We made a left turn and I familiarized myself with the area. We turned again and stepped through a dark, heavy door and into the book infested room. He's setting me down on the table farthest from the door; does he think I'll try to escape? I can barely see in here, let alone make it to the door, open it, and run away. The two humans found themselves a chair. I know I _should_ feel comfortable in the library, at ease, at home, after-all I spent most of my waking hours at school in the library whenever I could. But now things are so different, and so are my rationalities in here. I'm trembling, but I don't know if it's from being scared or from being cold. It's colder in here than it is outside, and with no windows, the only light is coming from Xavier's flashlight. This used to be like a second home to me, but now it's just as cold and just as empty as a jail cell.

"So, fur-ball," Ryan said in a mocking tone, "since you wanted to go first, you can tell us your story."

"M-My story?" I questioned; I can't stop trembling no matter how much I try. I must look pretty pathetic to them. Does he mean how we survived this long?

"Yeah, did you just hang low in your house or what?" The answer I plan on giving probably answers more of his questions. Anything that gets me out of here sooner has to be better. He sniffed, "What's that smell?" I shrugged, suddenly feeling self-conscious. I'll tell him later. "Spill your story, fur-ball."

"W-Well we didn't even know about the plague until we watched the final news broadcast," I began, "We were too scared to leave the house because our dad, Dave, di- went missing. It wasn't until Theodore's sickness got worse that we had to leave, in order to get his medicine." I'm wondering if I should tell them everything, were details important to them? I think I might have to if I want the best possible chance of staying. "So we traveled to the vet's office to get his medicine. There, we got attacked and Alvin got…" I can't finish the sentence. I lived through seeing it once, I don't want to relive that experience. "A-Anyway… We retrieved the medicine and fed some to Theo. It seemed to work, but he passed out. And then something lured the horde to our place and that's when you came. Ryan didn't react, but Xavier jumped to his feet.

"Alvin's infected?!" It's like the horde is coming and he's preparing himself for battle, "We can't have him here!"

"Wait, dude," Ryan stopped his friend from doing anything else, "How long ago did he get hurt?" Honestly, it feels like it's been years, but it couldn't have been that long.

"A couple of days." I replied. This seems to shock Ryan more than the fact that Alvin got attacked.

"And he's shown no symptoms?" I shook my head no and he sat back.

"Hmm… Okay, and what about your other brother, the chubby one?"

"His name is Theodore." I clenched my jaw and grit my teeth together."

"Okay, what about Theodore? He's shown no symptoms?"

"I don't think so." Thinking back, he wasn't going gray or anything, no rabies, nothing, "He just got really sick."

"How do you think you can help us here at the West Eastman Brigade?" Interesting name… How original. This question bothered me more than the others; I'm small, not very strong, and I'm practically useless without my glasses. What good am I? Of course, there are some advantages to being a chipmunk.

"I'm quick," I spat out, although I didn't mean to, "I can sneak past any corpse for supplies, and I'm smart. I can devise strategies for whatever you need or if there's something you need to know, I can be your go-to munk." They don't seem impressed. They're just staring at me with a blank expression on their faces as if they're playing poker and they don't want me to know what they have. I'm nervous, what if they don't want me to stay? I don't have a home to go back to I'm clutching the mini hammer in my pocket as if it'll save me form that fate.

"Heh," Xavier smirked, "Just another mouth."

"Hold on," Ryan raised his hand in front of Xavier, "You're smart, I know that. We could use a real doctor, plus I have a little theory I want to test." I'm trying to think back to everything I know about medicine… uh oh. "I don't know if it's just a thought, but you might be okay, fur-ball, but I won't guarantee you anything." Xavier opened his hand and I'm cautious to step on it. I don't think I've made my point, a terrible first impression and I was probably out. My chances of staying are slim, slim as a thread of silk. I'm not worried about being separated form the others though; we've been through a lot and if one of us goes, we all go. Sorry in advance, guys, for being our downfall… I'm just not the munk built for the end of the world.

The fire was still going when I was brought outside, sizzling, almost steaming from the heavy rainfall. I don't even know how it was going in the first place; they must have some kind of flammable resource. Hm… Oil, gasoline, or even a puddle of hairspray? With Becca I wouldn't be surprised. And yet, it's still warmer out here than the library. I solemnly skipped over to Jeanette, she gave me a hug when I reached her and now I'm lucky enough to shield her from the rain until it's her turn to be questioned. Even though it's dripping wet, her fur has remained soft and her slower breathing against my body is calming. Nothing like a nap before being interrogated.

"Alvin." Xavier announced as if we were in a doctor's office and it was his turn for a check-up. My brother stepped on his hand and vanished behind the door.

"So why is that alley fenced?" Brittany brought up, being the first to speak since Alvin left.

"The guards have missed those freaks before, they'll miss them again." Becca replied, "That's just so they can't get in. So far, none have tried ever since we put the fence up." She scrunched her face and sniffed, "What's that fowl smell?"

"That's just Simon." Brittany commented, "He got to bathe in corpse blood the other day and hasn't gotten the chance to clean off yet."

Becca laughed, "Well, we'll fix you up as soon as you guys are done." After a few minutes, Alvin returned and Theodore was taken in. I wish I could have gone with either of them. Alvin because I may never get time with him. The virus can take over him in an instant and I want to be with him before that. Theodore because I already almost lost him and I wouldn't mind bonding with him. I guess it's true: you never know how great something, or someone, is until they're gone, or in my case, almost gone. You never know when it can all end.

Time passed and Theodore was brought out; he looks a little shaky, but I think it was just the darkness, the coldness of the library. Brittany was next and she came back rather quickly. I'm waking Jeanette now and she looks absolutely terrified. Obviously she's thinking the same thing I thought before: What if I'm not allowed to stay? I kiss her on the cheek before she's taken away; I hope that helped calm her down.

It's a tie between me and Jeanette as to who was in there the longest. For some things that's good, but for others, like this, it isn't. It means you had to do more convincing and had a higher chance of being exiled. Eleanor was in and out in no time flat. She _had_ to be accepted, clearly. No one here looks like they can cook, and Eleanor is able to make anything out of everything.

"Becca," Ryan said, gesturing for her to come to him, "We need you to help with the decisions." She nodded and closed the single door behind her. Through the one window in the top middle of the door I can see Ryan and Xavier arguing with her. That's probably not a good sign for us. Eventually she closed her mouth, jaw clenched, and marched out, followed by Xavier and finally, Ryan. Ryan coughed and stood beside the fire pit, in the middle of everyone. The shadowy flames are acting as a podium for him. I'm taking Jeanette's paw for good luck and she's holding on tight.

"I'm sorry I have to tell you this-" He began but was immediately interrupted by Julie's scream and the crashing of the fence. A rather large corpse stumbled through and quickly (for a corpse) followed Ryan, bat-less, weaponless, and soon to be lifeless. He's fighting back, but he's losing. The corpse pushed him down to the ground, pinning him and snapping it's jaws hastily. Looking around, no one appears to have a weapon, and everyone seems too scared to get one.

Gathering my brothers and the chipettes, I'm making sure Alvin has his knife and I have my hammer, "We have to help him!" Without argument, we bolt to the fight in an unknown (to me) battle formation, everyone tackling the corpse off the leader. The corpse reacted, standing tall and, injured arm and all, Alvin climbed up it's leg, followed by Theodore and the chipettes. It's like the corpse doesn't know what's going on, it tries to to nab one furry lightning bolt (I can't tell who) only to get distracted by another. With the hammer in my hand, I skitter over to the dark gray ankles peering out from the corpse's pants. I don't know if it was adrenaline or my true strength, but I swung and the hard metal made contact with the fragile bone, emanating a loud crack. The corpse went down with a thud and the others cleared away as it snapped at us with no success for a snack. Alvin approached the petty body with his knife and swung wildly.

We're turning our attention to Ryan, red faced and panting.

He's giving us each a wicked smirk, "Welcome to the group."


	7. Entry Log 7

September 26, 2013

This morning I stepped out of the gym shower, and before reaching for my glasses sitting on the hardwood bench in the adjacent room, I sniffed. My scent didn't change and I have little hope it will. I can still smell the rotting corpse blood in my red stained fur. At first the steam the surprisingly hot water created made me forget about the smell, but it did little to remove it. When the water changed from hot to cold, only then did I notice the smell.

I looked at my reflection in the lone mirror. Already I miss looking at myself and seeing a dark brown, thin body of fur. My fur is lighter now, but the color of the blood mixed in with my natural brown and created an ugly mahogany. Even though it was refreshing, the shower was just a waste of water in the end. It didn't repel the smell or even mask it. It did little against my fur, coated in dry blood. My opinion: the blood is strong like armor, and impossible to get rid of like dye or ink.

A knock on the door made me jump.

"Come on, furball," Ryan's voice carried through the solid build, "Time to come through and earn your keep." I still have yet to figure out what my job here is going to be, and I've gotten no clues as to what it is. Alvin, with his injured arm, was made a roof guard, but on rainy days like today Ryan said he could rest until his arm was fully healed (if it heals…). Theo was to help with Dr. Rubin and Julie to look after our shelter, fix any way for corpses to get in, that kind of stuff. Brittany was assigned to look after supplies and to make sure everyone got a fair share, Jeanette got the title of "Nurse" but when Ryan told her what she was he didn't sound happy about it. And finally, like I predicted, Eleanor is the cook of the colony.

Yesterday was a day for me, my brothers and the chipettes to rest and recuperate. Outside under a lean-to, it was intimidating to just listen to each drop hit the thin plastic and wait for another corpse to come in and eat us all. I couldn't sleep. I thought about going to the library on the off chance I'd find a book to read, even with no light, but before I could get up and go inside Jeanette shuffled over to me, sinking herself deep into my torso. Her messy ponytail caught in my eyes, but I never objected. Listening to her breathing, her heartbeat thumping against mine, I found myself waking up from slumber. I wish an apocalypse didn't have to occur for me to get this close with Jeanette, but when she crawled up to me I had my doubts if this was all a dream. It wasn't and I was both severely depressed and a little happy.

Now, today, is when the work starts, whatever that may be. I think it's still raining so that means a "lucky" day for Alvin. When I left the changing room I was instantly picked up and brought to the science lab. Not a particularly large room, but bigger than the standard classroom, the science lab had five long islands arranged in rows in the middle, each with a small eyewash station, a set of beakers, and newly added lanterns. This work seems good and I doubt many other jobs here get the perks of artificial light when needed. "Welcome to your new workstation." Ryan stated without any enthusiasm, setting me down on the nearest island. Time for the big question.

"What do you want me to do here?" I asked, glad to be in a familiar room. It's just as cold as the library, but not as big; I feel safer here, though -and I'm just realizing this- I'll be all alone.

"That depends on how serious you are about science." Ryan spat and at the word science I perked up, I know I did. I also know he noticed.

"Erhm, what do you mean?" I coughed, hoping to cover up my unprofessional excitement. I get to study when the world ends… AWESOME!

"Remember that I said I had a little hunch earlier, a theory?" I nodded, "Well I need you to analyze and study a few things."

"Such as?" Analyzing anything without real electricity, laptops, scanners, or other proper equipment is a true challenge. It's tough to do even with all those luxuries. I'm no scientist, and the only credential I have is being top in all my classes… Back when those mattered.

"Blood." He said, "Blood from a corpse and blood from Alvin. Maybe, if you get far enough, we can get samples from everyone else too. I'd ask you to research the brain of each, but we don't have an x-ray, and Alvin can still be useful. Blood is the next best thing." Getting blood from a corpse- easy, but what about my brother? Was he implying what I think he is?

"Are you saying I have to cut my brother?!" I hissed, "Not only is that just awful, but the only thing sharp enough to cut anyone with is his own knife!" He remained still and his breathing was even.

"Calm yourself, furball." He said, "We're going on a reconnaissance mission later today. If we can't find any needles, you'll have to cut him. Deal?"

"What?! No!" I shouted and poked his jacket, "I'm not doing anything for you! Not if it's going to hurt anyone!" Before I knew it, I was pushed back.

"Look, furball," He said fiercely, "that's the deal and if you wanna stay here and not be freak food, you're going to do as I say and earn the safety this school provides, no matter what it takes." He scares me when he's angry. He was a big bully back when things were normal, but he's never scared me like he has now. I gulped, the message is clear- cut my brother with a dirty knife if Ryan doesn't return with a syringe, or take my chances with the corpses. He sighed, "You can chill at the fire pit until we get back."

(With no working clock, I assume this is a couple hours later…)

The fire crackled through the heavy rainfall and with everyone outside in the courtyard I'd never have guessed that this was a safe zone. Shouldn't everyone be working? Am I the only one with a job that requires no physical work? Or had Ryan given everyone a break? Even then, why would everyone want to be outside? Sure, the fire is welcoming, but the rain kind of nullifies that.

I'm back with my original group of six, and after my little "chat" with Ryan I'm more than happy to see them. Looking at Alvin is painful though. He's giving me a reassuring look and he thinks everything's okay, we've found a home, we're safe. But we're not- he's not anyway… I couldn't harm him… A closer look at my surroundings and I now realize that the humans are working, barricading the broken fence. Becca sat down next to us on the bench and took a large gulp from a water bottle. Her hair is plastered to her face and her eyes are dark. I forgot- she never got yesterday to rest, she had to work.

"Simon," She breathed, "you're lucky, you get the easy job." It sounded like it was supposed to be a joke, but I replied anyway, and not with a laugh.

"No, I really don't."

"What do you mean?" Alvin asked, "You get to sit in a lab all day, don't you?" I looked at Becca and she shrugged. She has a big mouth, why was I the last one to know _my_ job? I don't think she, nor the others know the specifics like I do though. Alvin's fur is soaked, and his arm is neatly bandaged. No doubt Jeanette's handiwork. She's a better nurse than I thought. I might purposely get injured so she can tend to me… Alvin sounds ten times better than before, but I know he's still weak.

"I-I'll tell you later." I shivered at the thought of having to cut him, even just a little, and all so I could harvest some of his blood.

"We're going." Ryan announced with Xavier standing behind him as if they were a gang.

"C-Can I come too?" Julie asked, setting down a large rock she was carrying over to the fence.

"Why?"

"The neighborhood you're inspecting… Toby lives there." Julie bowed her head as if she was expecting Ryan to scold her, but instead he blinked. He gave her a bat, the signal of letting her go, and they set off. Julie was already lagging behind the other two by the time they turned the corner of a street. I worry about her; as my former music teacher we had a small, yet special bond. She was fun, but I noticed when we first arrived here in Ryan's pocket that she seemed depressed.

"What's Ryan's problem?!" Alvin exploded, "Julie can die out there and he's just gonna let her go?!"

"Ryan believes that if people want to leave, they leave, they take the risks." Becca said, "Sure, he'll try to protect them, but they're still the ones taking the risks. It's only when people want to join us and want to stay where his over-protective side comes out." Before anyone could ask another question, Becca started telling a story, "When the freaks first came, Ryan and Xavier saved me, they came for me when I was in trouble, just like how we saved you guys. And then we were on the road, hiding in an abandoned house we could find, staying with any families that were still alive. We moved a lot through the past week. We all lost our families and Ryan kinda took over as a father. He did everything to protect us, all the planning, all the hunting. Finally he got the idea that the school might be empty and that it would offer really good protection. That's when we met up with Dr. Rubin and Ms. Orteg- Julie.

"Don't you guys have a plan?" Jeanette asked, and looking around I can see that everyone's lost weight. They must have a low food supply. Surely Ryan knows that this school is only temporary for him and his group. Becca's uncomfortable look as Jeanette spoke made me uneasy. Is this all they had? Sure, survival comes first, but if we stay here too long -a couple of months or so- we'll run out of food, whatever water we have left will vanish, and what if one of us gets hurt? The medical supplies here isn't exactly any better than Tylenol and a bandage.

"When we first arrived we ran into another group of survivors who said there was a small settlement past the forest and that they were traveling there. They said they would send help once they got there."

"They didn't make it?" Brittany whispered.

"Either that or there's no settlement. We would have made the trip there by ourselves by now, but the forest is dangerous. We weren't ready then, and we aren't ready now. We don't have the supplies to get all the way through. We're saving up though. Ryan thinks it's worth it." A settlement… That sounds like a permanent home to me… But it also sounds like a dream.

(An assumed three to five hours later…)

The rain finally let up, giving us time to actually want to be outside by the fire. At around the same time Ryan and Xavier returned, walking through the front doors of the school, sweaty, and carrying duffel bags that looked like they weighed more than the boys themselves. I waited for the third member of their party to walk in through the door, but she didn't show.

"Where's Julie?" I wondered out loud. Looking expectantly at Ryan, who was catching his breath an gave me a ghost-like expression to the ground. He shook his head slightly and I knew what he wasn't saying… Julie's gone.

Ryan and Xavier brought the bags to the courtyard and explained their mission as everyone gathered around the fire.

"We hit the jackpot!" Ryan exclaimed and unzipped his duffel bag, revealing dozens of cans, first aid kits, and plenty of pre-made, dried out dinners. "We found all this while searching some dude's cellar! I guess he was one of those crazy guys who waited his entire life for the apocalypse or something; a lot of good that did him." He pulled out one of the cans, "This is spray-on stuff for cuts and burns. Doubt it'll be any help if we get bit, but you never know."

"Ryan!" Alvin snapped our leader out of his happy state with a sharp bark, "What happened to Julie?!"

After a pause, Ryan replied, his tone completely different than a minute ago, "As she requested, we stopped by this guy, Toby's… Turns out he turned, and he got her. When she first saw him, she was paralyzed, I got there too late- I was searching the rest of the house. That's all there is to it…" How could he put it like that?! This was Julie!

Ryan set the can down a safe distance from the fire and bowed, "I'm sorry she had to die…" He didn't sound remorseful, or even sad. If I were six feet taller and well built I'd bring him down. The way he presented our friend's death; it's making me furious! It was _his_ job to watch her, being the leader!

"Did you find anything else?" Eleanor asked.

"This not enough?" He joked, but no one smiled, "A few dozen bottles of water, a couple bars of soap, a box of shells, but no gun."

"No syringes either?" I said hopefully and he looked down at me pitifully.

"No." He said and I feel like he's giving me his full attention, ignoring the others, "Sorry, furball, but you know what that means."

"Simon?" Jeanette questioned.

"Bro, what's he talking about?" Alvin interrupted. I couldn't find the courage to look him in the eye, but I stepped up and gave him a hug. I'd rather face the horde than cut my brother.

"Alvin, let him borrow your knife, if you'd please." Ryan ordered. Please? Who was he trying to fool?

"Why?"

"So he can get to work, earn his keep."

"Alvin…" I whispered.

"What's wrong, Si?"

"Alvin, he wants some of your blood. He wants me to take your blood. And since he couldn't find any needles, he wants me to cut your arm for it."

"But the only blade around here is Alvin's knife!" Brittany balled, pulling Alvin closer to her, "It's covered in corpse blood…"

"I know." I stifled any tears that tried to make their way out of my body. I turned around and looked our "leader" dead in the eye. He has scary eyes… "A-And I'm not going to do it. I'm not going to hurt him or anyone for that matter just to help you with your 'little hunch' or 'theory'!" Ryan cleared his throat.

"Well, I'm sorry to hear that." He stated, "Get out."

"Wait, what?" Alvin stumbled beside me.

"He can't leave!" Jeanette sniffed, "I-If he goes… I go."

"No big deal." Ryan said with a monotone voice, like he didn't care. I can't let my Jeanette do that. The other survivors are silent, I guess they know that Ryan is the law, but I bet I know what they're thinking.

"Jeanette," I said, "stay. Here, you're safe, you're fed… Stay." A tap on my shoulder brought me away from her.

"Simon…" Alvin spoke softly, "If it means you get to stay… Go ahead, take as much of my blood as you want. Carve me like a thanksgiving turkey if it means you can stay!"

"Alvin…" I tried to say, but my brother's name caught in my throat. He gave me one of his signature smiles and turned to Ryan.

"Let him do it tomorrow so we can at least clean the knife."

Ryan scowled, "Fine, but no later." Forgetting the can he left on the ground, he brought the rest of the supplies to the door.

"Anything to keep you here." Alvin whispered to me. I'm sorry for what I have to do… I don't even know if I can do it. I don't want to. Does he really expect me to go through with it? The best I can do is make the cut as painless as possible. I'm sorry… I'm sorry… I'm sorry…


	8. Entry Log 8

September 27, 2013

"Ah! C-Careful." I wish those weren't the first things I heard this morning. The task already deprived me of sleep, thinking I'd mess up some how. Alvin's sitting on one of the islands in my lab and I'm only a few feet away form him. I can see blood dribbling down his arm and knowing that I did that makes me feel sick- both ways. I almost threw up while committing the task and I can only imagine what everyone else is thinking. At first Ryan thought Jeanette should have cut my brother, being the nurse and all, but the second he put Alvin's pocket knife in her hands she started shaking as if she were in the middle of an earthquake. She'd gone as far as poking him, drawing the first drop of blood. Ryan, clearly having no previous knowledge of science, wanted a quarter of the beaker filled. It doesn't take nearly that much to study, but I can't argue him anymore, I'm already on the edge and if I press on his nerves again I'll be up for debate: keep, or get rid of.

After the skin had been broken, Jeanette handed the knife to me saying she couldn't do anything else without risk of making a bloody mess. She was sweating and shaking and her fearful eyes were the same as before when she saw her first corpse. I had no choice but to push the knife deeper as it only entering Alvin drew very little blood. Alvin is small and the blade in comparison could probably make a chipmunk kebob with me, him and maybe Jeanette or Brittany; I was afraid of going too deep, possibly hitting a bone. The knife didn't have to dive deep to draw enough blood and I watched Brittany hold Alvin's hand as I pulled the knife out. Something tells me it stung immensely. Back to it's bloody state, I threw the knife to the floor and tended to my brother, the others already crowding him.

Th knife bathed in a large cooking bowl last knife with a full melted bar of soap and hot water. This morning when it was time to retrieve it, I gasped at how the water changed. The bowl of water, soap and all, was black. It looked a lot like sludge or oil, but smelled worse. I'm familiar with how it smelled, I've been trapped with the stench for awhile now. Despite how the water looked, I swear the knife sparkled when I took it out. I wish soap was the answer to everything. If that were true, this epidemic wouldn't have lasted these two weeks or effected nearly as many people. There's no telling if the knife is actually bacterial-free, but this was the best we could do.

Jeanette sprayed Alvin's arm with a can of the weird spray Ryan and Xavier found and bandaged it. I can't look at him, I feel too ashamed. Why did I go through with it? He's done everything to protect me and the others and I just sell his blood like that? I had a choice, granted they weren't very good choices, but I could have prevented hurting him. I should have just taken my chances, forced Alvin, Jeanette and the others to continue their lives here while I focus on surviving in some abandoned house. But instead I took blood from my own brother like a coward; watched every drop fill the beaker to the appropriate marker. I'm positive I hurt the others emotionally by going through with it. I guess in the end I had no choice, yet I'm still the bad guy. Alvin seems happy that I get to stay, but I know that if he had a journal there'd be at the bare minimum one thought, one measly little paragraph, a sentence or two, about my betrayal, listening to him and hurting him. I know there's stuff in this journal that I wouldn't share with others.

"It's okay, Simon." He said, over and over again like it was no big deal, "A minor sacrifice for a more-than-worth-it prize." My shame lingers like my scent, floats through the air and infects the others like the virus that infected the rest of the world. I'm trying my best to ignore him. I know he's only trying to make me feel better, but his plan is doing just the opposite. I feel terrible and angry and I can only let my anger out on this piece of paper. I want to be closer to my family, not hurt them.

"Ryan!" I barked, louder than I'd intended, and he turned around with a defiant smile curved on his face, "You got what you wanted, now tell me what your theory is or so help me…" I didn't think past there, I needed to let go of some steam and I took it out on Ryan, not the smartest idea. Heck, I'm surprised I had enough spine to raise my voice around him.

Ryan smirked, "Okay, furball, I suppose you deserve that. Everyone clear out."

"No! If you can tell me, you can tell everyone! Or are you afraid of sounding stupid? Childish?" His smirk faded, replaced with a tough scowl.

"Listen, runt-" He started, but cut himself off at Becca's touch on his shoulder, "F-Fine, you all wanna know? My theory is that some of us are special. Some of us are -what's the word- immune to the virus that the freaks carry. Some of us, somewhere out there, can't turn, they're free from the thought of helping out those who have eaten them."

"You think there's a cure?" Theodore perked up.

"No, I think there are some of us who won't need one."

"How do you expect to get an answer to that with blood?" I asked. It's like looking for a needle in a two hundred acre haystack!

"That's your job to find out," Ryan opened the door out, "Good luck, furball." I think he's mocking me; how is it that even in life or death situations he still finds a way to get to me? What does he expect me to do? Magically use the blood, talk to it and see if it's immune? This is impossible! I turned around at someone's finger tapping my head.

"Here's the blood from a freak Ryan took out while on the mission." Becca handed me a beaker capped with a cork filled with what could have been mud for all I know. Once I took the beaker she presented me with another "gift"- a small bag or purse, "You can keep your findings in here." She gave me a small smile and ran off after Ryan.

"Do you want us to stay?" Jeanette walked up to me, taking the tips of my fingers in her paws. She's so considerate, she doesn't deserve to be in a world like this. Although with her brain, she'll end up being the one who discovers a cure. I wish I could tell her yes.

"You guys have jobs too," I said, "I don't want you getting in trouble.

"Oh." She silenced herself and stepped away.

**(A couple hours later…)**

I regret not taking Jeanette's offer for company; it's cold in here and it feels like the walls are closing in on me. It's a different feeling from before now that I'm all alone. Any and all noises make me jump out of my fur, and I have no clue what's going outside these walls. I'm trapped in my own little box working on something that may have no end to it. Who knows what the heck I'm doing! I sure don't!

To start off I guess I should examine each blood sample. A microscope, along with slides and the samples were neatly placed on the first island (microscopes are heavy!). I set everything up, using a tiny baster to drip the tiniest amount of corpse blood on a slide and slid it under the scope. I'm just tall enough to peer through the scope without a step stool.

Findings: The blood is darker than our own, average blood, and it almost looks alive. It's scary how it can move, wriggle on it's own without spreading, staining the slide. I'm naming this dead blood because... well because it is. It feeds a dead heart yet a presumed somewhat living brain. How else could a corpse move if the brain stem didn't work? This is dead blood, it moves around like the corpse it came from, but I doubt it knows what to do. First examination- successful… Off to a good start.

I replaced the slide with another, only this one contained Alvin's blood. I'm hoping to find a difference between the two; if Alvin's infected then by now his blood should be dying. If there are similarities I can already assume Alvin isn't immune and remains at the high risk. He could be turning at this very moment.

Findings: His blood doesn't look normal either. It's peculiar, I remembering scraping my elbow once, enough for blood to draw and it looked nothing like this. Of course, I can only see the bright scarlet in Alvin's blood through the microscope. This is not normal blood; pigs blood, which I assume would be the same color, it's not the same. Alvin's is way too light up close, the perfect opposite of the corpse blood. I have no way of telling if he's immune. How does one study blood for that matter?

I flipped the scope to get a closer view. Discovery: something very odd. Like the corpse blood, his too seemed to wriggle on it's own. I lifted my head and reached for the first slide to compare the two. This was both a mistake and an eye-opening success. In an instant I learned a lot from a mistake. Accidentally hitting the microscope, the slide slipped off onto the corpse blood, smashing and mixing the two liquids. But there's finally an upside. Through my thoughts of being so careless, I squinted at the reaction taking place. I didn't need a microscope to see what was going on right in front of me. The corpse blood acted as if it was being attacked by Alvin's blood, which responded like it was trying to eat it. Strange how the ultimate carnivore is afraid of being eaten on the inside. As the two liquids combined, the darkness dissolved! This is it!

I need to inform Ryan!

**(Mere minutes later…) **

I burst back inside the school and I now have Ryan and everyone else at my tail.

"It's important!" I've been saying this non-stop for the past few minutes, "It's important! It's important! It's-" I stopped abruptly, hearing something fall down or maybe it was a tinkle, down the darkest hallway that lead to the stairs. "D-Did anyone else hear that?" I stammered.

"I'll go check it out." Dr. Rubin volunteered and Ryan handed her his bat, and she slowly stepped heel-to-toe down the dark path.

"She'll be fine." Ryan said, noticing my fearful look, "She's tough for an old lady. Now show us what you found." I did as I was told, bringing the group to the lab and showing them my discovery. At first there was an uncomfortable silence with some mouths gaping open and others snapped shut. I don't think they fully understood what I did, but the message was somewhat clear: I would be able to test them.

"Hm, well done, furball." Ryan complimented, "Now check everyone's blood and see if they're immune."

"But that would mean-"

"Yup. Alvin if you'd be so kind as to give up your knife."

"No!" I stomped my foot paw, "I'm not taking anyone's blood blood! Not unwillingly! You want it, get it yourself!" So much for a happy, exciting moment, right?

"He's right," Becca added, "You have your answer, let everyone choose for themselves." Ryan looks to be considering this, but I don't trust him.

"Okay," He replied, "You want to know how you stand, then give furball here some of your blood. Nurse, don't bandage anyone. It's their choice after-all. You make your own cut, give as much blood as you want, I don't care." At least he's sort of on my side, working in my favor. Everyone leisurely evacuated the lab, and most of the beakers followed. With few remaining, I suppose some survivors just don't care. I put my findings neatly into the small purse, they're important, might as well keep them safe.

It wasn't long until the door shifted open again, hardly enough for a human to make it through. A chipmunk- a chipette scurried into the small opening, carrying a beaker filled with a miniscule amount of blood.

"Here you go." Jeanette said timidly, laying her beaker down in front of me.

"You hurt yourself?" I frowned, "B-But…"

"Si, I want to know." She's smiling, but I think that's just for me. Still I haven't seen her smile in forever and I'll take what I can get. I hope it's for me… I wish she would have talked to me about it first. "Please?" I can't say no to her, the damage was already done. I popped the cork off the beaker, pouring the little amount of red liquid onto a slide, followed by a drop or two of the corpse blood. I don't know if I wanted an answer. It was a fifty-fifty shot knowing if she were safe.

Her blood, it's like it was never there. The second the two liquids met, her blood disappeared, nothing but muddy corpse blood remained. That isn't what I wanted to see.

"That means no, right?" Jeanette muttered.

"Unless… Unless I'm wrong about all of this, yes." I sucked in air, trying to calm myself down. She threw her arms around me.

"Guess I'll have to count on you to protect me." Is she out of her mind?! I don't know what to do. I can barely protect myself, how am I supposed to be responsible for her life? She's smiling- does she really count on me?

**(Some time later…)**

Over the course of the day, others dropped in to see of they were immune and none showed positive. Each blood sample was "eaten" by the corpse blood. Alvin's the only one who appears to be immune. I haven't tested my own blood- I don't want to. And Theodore didn't want to know either. If it runs in the family, we may be immune, we may not. Jeanette stayed with me all day, from my announcement to now. We gathered with the others at the fire pit, where nice, watered meals were eaten for dinner. Not exactly a five-star feast, but better than the small snacks we made ourselves at home. I kept the purse at my side (don't make fun), if these findings were lost, I'd be devastated. The complications of my findings were written using pages from this journal and were kept with the corpse blood and everyone's samples.

"Has anyone seen Dr. Rubin?" Xavier brought up, raising everyone off their benches in a panic.

"Not since she went to search the halls." Ryan informed.

"I'll go check to see if she's okay." Becca said, making her way to the door after one last bite, "Knowing her, she's mopping a twenty year old stain of the floor-"

"Becca, look out!" Before she could react, the window on the door smashed to pieces revealing the head and arm of a corpse. Shoulder length brown-gray hair and a folding face… Dr. Rubin! She, er, it grabbed Becca, ramming her into the door and clamping it's jaws down on her neck. "Becca!" Ryan yelled and the door broke down and corpse after corpse filed out into the courtyard. I recognize a couple of the corpses- the hall and roof sentries that I saw when we first arrived. Becca pulled back from her former principle and Ryan dragged her away further, stopping at the south wing. I took Jeanette's hand, and used my other to hold onto the purse. We ran to the fence and stopped suddenly. It's barricaded, but chipmunks are able to make it through the crevices. We were quickly joined by my brothers and her sisters. Xavier jumped from his spot, but was instantly tackled down. Grabbing for anything within his reach, he found the spray can that Ryan dropped earlier and tried to beat in the corpse's head. Before going for a second blow, a second corpse broke in and knocked the can out of his hand and into the fire pit.

The clock in my head started ticking, counting each second. That can, any can for that matter, would explode before long.

"Duck!" I shouted and pulled Jeanette to the ground. The can hissed and exploded, sending fire through the air and landing in the grass. A literal fire wall spread between my group of chipmunks, and Ryan, kneeling to a dying Becca. Screams echoed through the evening air and smoke, and through the rising flames I could see the horde rising from where Xavier was, a bloody skeleton taking his place.

"Simon!" Alvin caught my attention, "The fence, we can get out!" I glanced at Ryan, the high-schooler who called himself our leader, rubbing Becca's cheek softly.

"What about them?" I yelled back, hoping the horde wouldn't get gutsy and step through the element. Already I know that's a lost hope, they'll do anything to feed their hunger.

"Simon!" Ryan called out, "You can't save us. Go! Find the settlement and show them your discovery! You can make it through the forest- a day or two's all it takes…"He waved his hand and I forced myself to the exit, "And Simon," I looked back and through the growing smoke I caught sight of his face, his teary eyes, "I'm sorry." I had to be pulled through the obstacles and the chain link fence, unable to move myself. I was dragged through the alley and shook myself out of my daze when we reached the edge of the street, closest thing to the edge of the forest. Watching the dim light of the ever growing fire that probably swallowed the others by now, I feel guilty. We're sitting here while our friends and former bullies are dying. Couldn't we have done something?

"What do we do now?" Brittany said. No home to go back to, I think it's time to listen to what Ryan had to say. I clutched the purse close to my body and Jeanette even closer. We have two weapons between the six of us, that can make it through a forest. We'll be a little hungry by the end of it, but we could drink the rainwater.

"We head to the settlement," I said, "the one Becca was talking about." The others gave a look of bewilderment. I can only imagine what they're thinking.

"Simon, you can't be serious." Alvin argued, "It's dangerous."

"Look around!" I shot back, "It's dangerous here. Any moment now the horde will be done there," I pointed to the school, "They found their way in, they'll find their way out, fire or no fire. And then they'll come straight for us, we'll be hiding for days maybe!" The moment of silence was just more time wasted.

"I think Simon's right." Jeanette finally said, "We should take our chance through the forest." I feel… special with Jeanette by my side, agreeing with my decisions. She's agreed with me and now it's set.

"Fine," Alvin said, "We leave in one hour, for planning." I don't know… That's still more time than we can afford.


	9. Entry Log 9

September 27, 2013 – 8:00 PM…

"Is everyone ready?" I asked and quickly received nervous nods from the others before I could even finish my question. The plan, though vague, was set. We'd all agreed to travel in groups of two, entering the forest through different ways (This aspect was the most argued),and we'd wait on the other side for anyone who didn't make it through by the end of two days. At least one member of each team needed to make it back by then otherwise the rest of us would go back in to search. If there weren't many resources, we would hold up in the nearest building.

"Isn't that dangerous?" Eleanor had brought up, looking deep into the thick forest. I can't blame her for her fear and concern, the forest was not only a dangerous place, but we were also traveling at night, making the mission twice as hard and a billion times more risky.

"We'll be able to move faster in sets of two," Alvin argued, "We won't have to stop for anyone and the zombies won't be able to scent us as well.

"Don't call them that." I said.

"What?"

"Zombies… Don't call them that- it isn't right."

"Like 'corpse' is any better. Anyway; teams of two, the faster we can move, the faster we can get out, and the faster we can get out, the better our chances of survival. I'll go through with Brittany."

"And we'll be taking the knife." She added, "Alvin's too weak without it." She had a stable reasoning and no one argued- it was his knife, and he needed now more than ever.

"Simon, you go with Jeanette, and Theodore you're with Eleanor." I'm not so sure about these teams… Alvin's team is weak, and Theodore's team isn't full strength either- he's still recovering from his sickness; at least Alvin and Brittany have the knife between them.

"Theo, Elli- take this." I handed them the mini hammer and gave them a reassuring look, "I imagine you'll feel safer with it, and besides," I turned to my little brother, "You're still a little sick, you'll be slow." I knew what he and everyone else was thinking, "Jeanette and I make the only team that's in full health. We can probably make it through first, and if we get desperate," I casually swung the purse, "we'll use this." Of course, it took a little more convincing than that for them to let us go basically unarmed, but with both Jeanette's and my own approval, they didn't have a valid argument. Jeanette and I are a healthy team; we're moderately fast runners, and the only things that could slow us down are the purse, and the unlikely event that one of us loses our glasses.

"You guys stay safe," I said, pulling my brothers to the side while Jeanette did the same with her sisters, "You're the weak links in your teams, but you gotta do your best. I'd better be seeing you on the other side alive." I hugged them and after Jeanette and her sisters finished hugging we regrouped.

After the long tearful hug goodbye, Alvin and Brittany made their way to the section of the forest, and Theodore and Eleanor went to the right, leaving my team with the thickest middle. A nod from my brothers confirmed that they were ready- it's time. Their teams jumped through the wall of forestry and vanished

"You ready?" I asked the other member of my team. With the purse over my shoulder, she took my paw.

"Mhm." She nodded and with a deep breath we advanced, breaking the barrier between the city and the antique trees. Every stick that cracked was a scream in the night, a notice to any nearby corpse that Jeanette and I were here. The smell of death blended with the musk of each tree and the eerie green glow from the leaves killed the brightness from the few stars available past the dark clouds. As far as I can tell we're alone; no voices resonating far left or far right to signal the others were okay. Fifty feet in and I already feel like we're lost. This was a stupid idea, we should have stuck together. Being in a bigger group sounds safer than parading through a forest half-blind. Sure we'd be slow, but I think it would have been a good trade off. What was I thinking? The sky is only getting darker, and soon the blackness would be too deep and we'll have no possibility of continuing onward. It's one direction, but in a forest as symmetrical as this, and vision that was ebbing away as fast as mine, it's pretty easy to end up back at the beginning.

I don't like the idea of spending the night in this deathly woodland, but when the time comes -and I know it will eventually- we'll have no choice but to settle down.

"How do you think the others are?" I whispered to Jeanette, who is currently glued to my side. I can feel her fur stand and her skin crawl with the coldness of the wild beginning to intensify.

"I haven't heard any screams," She replied, "but that can be a bad thing too. I hope they're okay." I tightened the grip on her hand, stopping our descent and viewing her twinkling eyes, two shiny stars against her fur and the surrounding trees.

"They're strong; they'll make it through just like we will." She smiled back and blinked, temporarily depriving me of a happy, innocent sight.

"I know." She nuzzled up against me for a brief second, "They might have the weapons, but I know I'm safest because I'm with you." A soft moan interrupted the heated blush on either side of my face, "Si, what was that?"

"Shh," I hissed, bringing her down lower to the ground, "There must be a corpse nearby." After tiptoeing what I hope to be the right direction, I could make out a darker shadow among the night's blackness. "There it is." I said in a barely audible whisper. The moaning grew heavier as I approached, like it can sense my beating heart and pulsing brain. A deafening clap of thunder forced me to jump and the tiny whimper I let out was enough for the corpse grasp my presence and turn and look down to face me. I doubt he can see my features, but just the fact that there's a life form nearby made it berserk. The second it dove for me, I swung the purse. The blow wasn't hard enough and after bringing it's crooked head back to me, it growled.

"Hey!" Jeanette shouted, tossing the smallest of stones at the corpse, "Over here!" The moving body fell for her distraction, giving me enough time to swing once more. Before long, the purse was coated in dead blood, and the corpse no longer moved.

"Thanks." I breathed, returning to my partner, who checked me over to see if I was okay, and afterwards she hugged me.

"I'm just glad you're okay." We broke our embrace, yet our paws remained occupied fondling each other. I'm drawn to her sweet eyes and for a moment I was lost, out of this epidemic and in our own enclave. I felt myself inching my way closer with my face leaning deeper. _Snap!_ I jerked back and circled around.

"W-We should keep going." I suggested, "While we still can." I shuffled the purse back up on my shoulder. I hope nothing broke, but I won't be able to check until morning. The purse, oddly enough, feels lighter hanging off my shoulder rather than slung across my entire body, but maybe the weight will catch up- just another small problem to add up to the big picture.

"Oh, okay," She said, "but can we stop soon? I'm having trouble seeing." I clutched her paws.

"Just don't let go." Okay, now _that_ was smooth. But as well as my reactions were doing romantically, they weren't intended for that. I just want her getting out safely. Like Alvin said, the sooner we get out, the better. _Snap!_ "You hear that?" I whispered and Jeanette shuddered, "Easy, Jean… We can take on another. Then when we know it's safe we'll stop for the night."

"O-Okay." She's on the verge of crying and I need to stop it. I wish I could comfort her now. _Snap!_

"Over there," I said, "In the bushes." We slowly approached the rustling leaves. I can hear something, but it's not the normal growl of a lone corpse, nor is it a chorus from the horde. As we got closer, the growling increased, and when we reached the edge of the bush a bark boomed and a swift body bounced over our heads. My eyes followed the moving figure and it snarled. I ripped Jeanette from what I assumed to be a state of shock and pulled her along as we made a mad dash for anywhere safe.

"Is that a wolf?!" Jeanette exasperated as we tripped and picked each other up from an uneven ground.

"Used to be." I panted and felt the purse begin to slip off my shoulder. I made the mistake of looking back. The violent, glowing red eyes shone through the dark terrain, and the snow white foam spitting out of it's mouth was hypnotizing, dribbling down to it's smoke gray fur. It's limping- one of it's back legs nearly torn and if it weren't for that, we'd be dead right now.

"Oh, god." I said and picked up my pace with my hand locked with Jeanette's. The purse slipped further and we had no choice but to pass through a parted tree trunk. "No!" I yelled, feeling weightless with the purse gone, "We can't lose that!" I felt Jeanette's hand loosen, then tighten and jerk.

"Ah!" She screamed, "Got it!" I pulled her back through the trunk and heard a rip as the purse fit it's way through. "S-Simon…" Jeanette said.

"Keep running!" I encouraged and then the obvious hit me in the face, "Wait, up a tree!" I chose the nearest tree and began climbing, one hand still supporting Jeanette's- her grip is extremely loose and I just pray she doesn't pass out.

"Simon… I can't make it." Jeanette whined, as if it hurt her to climb a tree, something she should be used to being a chipmunk. I dropped down a little and through the blinding blackness and the small drizzles of rain coming down I let her cling to my back with her arms wrapped around my neck. I'm starting to think I've gotten naturally strong with all of this surviving, having to carry Jeanette and the purse; I allowed Jeanette to pick a branch to safely rest at and pulled myself up. We settled in an abandoned bird's nest and I stared down at the snarling creature clawing at the tree bark. It stopped and an ear-shattering howl of pain soon followed and I had two thoughts: one, the wolf may not leave or it will attract others, two, that could have been Alvin or even us had it succeeded.

"Whew, that was too close." I said, mesmerized by the ringing howl.

"S-Simon…" Jeanette sniveled with the passing of a few moments, and I turned around as she weakly stumbled my way. I caught a quick glimpse of her before catching her and a realization kicked me in the gut. Her shirt, near the belly area, had been torn or ripped open and blood seeped through the wound spread across her stomach, matting her fur. Already her eyes were beginning to fog and her shaking hand released itself from mine.

"J-Jeanette?" I blubbered as I lay her down in the nest, and she handed me the purse.

"I… I got it." She whispered. Her breathing is abnormal and I'm panicking more than she is, stricken with shock, disbelief. Blood is slowly flowing out of her stomach, but surely the fever would kill er before blood loss. It's not a big enough gash to spill any high amounts quickly. It doesn't matter, but it does…

"Oh," I cried, "I don't know what to do… I don't know what to do… This isn't happening… No, no, no, no!" One of my teardrops hit her cheek and she opened her eyes.

"Simon… It's okay, it's not your fault." She breathed. Her eyes are completely fogged with no violet left in them and it's like she's going blind.

"I-I promised to protect you… You believed in me and I failed." I can already see the tips of her fur going gray. The virus is already tearing her apart…

"You t-tried your best," She weakly pulled me closer, "Besides… If anyone can f-find a c-cure and save me, it's you." How could she still believe in me?

"B-But you can't die…" My eyes are drowning in tears, "I-I love you." This isn't fair! She can't leave, not her! I don't care how desperate I am, she can't leave me!

"You can make this," She said with no tones of denial, "End this epidemic. You're strong and smart and so so brave. T-Tell Britt and Elli I love them… Please?"

"You can do that yourself," I said, picking her up, "C-Come on, we can get you help and… and-"

"Simon, you're crazy if you think I can make another step." She urged me to set her down and I did. "I need you to tell them I love them." She said, "Brittany. Eleanor. Alvin. Theodore. And you, you know I love you too, right?" I shook my head violently, wishing she'd stop talking and rest peacefully. I forced myself to move my face closer, to say goodbye, and when she didn't object I took it as a sign to continue. But before we could interlock lips she coughed and wheezed and every symptom of having the flu was instantly noticeable. She turned her head away and spat a mixture of white foam and darkening blood. When she turned back she lay limp, barely breathing. I leaned in close and kissed her cheek, and then her nose and she attempted a fragile giggle. She's laying here on her death bed and yet she can still smile.

"I-I love you, Jean." I half whispered half cried. My hand interlocked with hers again, but there was no sign she would hold on.

She smiled, "Hold me?" She didn't need to ask, I'll cater to her every whim. I lay beside her and wrapped my arms around her frail body. Something sticky and warm -but getting colder by the minute- hit my stomach and I knew it wasn't the rain, but her blood. At one point her breathing was so heavy, it was more of a heave, at another, it was so light I thought her breath wasn't there at all. She calmed a little when she sunk in my body, sweat rolling down her face and dripping off her fur as the fever hit harder.

"Y-You should g-go before I-"

"I'm not leaving you." I snapped. She was silent for another few minutes.

"I'm glad this is how I could d-" She began then stopped. Her eyes are glassy, making me fear the worst, and without warning her body began to jerk in every direction in a seizure. I don't care if you're supposed to leave a person be during a time like this, nothing will break the hold I have around her. Instead, I constricted her closer, doing my best to ignore any painful shots she took to my body until it stopped.

Jeanette… I'm sorry this is my fault, leading you into the forest like this and being responsible for the wolf coming at us. _I _said to go to the bush and it's _my _scent it caught on to. Heck, it was my idea to go into the forest in the first place and now we're both being punished, I'm losing you. I can't imagine this world without you. Maybe that's because you are my world, my secret world or not. And you were all the good in this one that's filled with evil.

All I can think about is how this is my fault and with the raindrop growing stronger, the virus took another victim. _This can't be happening. This can't be happening. This HAS to be a dream. _Another seizure started and I held on for both our lives with dark thoughts in my head, and eyes pounded shut. Her body seemed lifeless when the seizure took over, and I blacked out with her in my arms before it could end.


End file.
